


Without You, My Heart is Numb

by ncbexie25



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Bella is a witch vampire hybrid, F/M, Family Secrets, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Mates, Mating Bond, Multi, Out of Character Bella Swan, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Witch Bella Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ncbexie25/pseuds/ncbexie25
Summary: Belle had only a few months with her mate, Kol, before he was daggered. All Belle wants is to feel again. And, a hundred years later with Klaus and Elijah, she may have her chance if they are able to cast aside their differences and defeat the enemies that threaten their lives. But resentment, paranoia, and deception stand in their path…





	1. Satellite Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Hello darlings…
> 
> Why, yes, this is an update—albeit of a brand new story.
> 
> I have been sitting on this one for a while now; going on two and a half years. But Kol has been bugging me incessantly recently and I've wanted to write something… if not The Power of Love, then I figured perhaps this would do. I wrote something in my Facebook group to explain why. Basically, TPoL takes a lot out of me with planning and how long and involved each chapter is. This story is a little easier as it isn't nearly as complicated and this chapter's length is about a third of The Power of Love's. This story is pretty much all planned out as well and we're looking at eight chapters and an epilogue. There may be a sequel; I haven't decided yet.
> 
> Just a few things before you read…
> 
> Shout out and HUGE thanks to goddessxnyte2 for the translations she's done for me as well as the advice she's given me.
> 
> I am using a different person for Bella—or Belle, as she is known in this story. The one I've chosen is Emmanuelle Beart. She's on the banner, which can be found in my Facebook group (link on profile) and the cover image you can see for this story on here. She is French, just as my Belle is.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters or the songs that I use in this story.
> 
> Hope you enjoy… see you down below…

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Satellite Heart**

* * *

**1913, New Orleans**

_The streetlamps glittered the wet streets of New Orleans in the black of night, giving incandescent twinkle to the deadened French Quarter. It was long past sunset, and trapped vampires had bled out from the woodworks, the streets of the city empty as humans, witches, werewolves and the like made themselves scarce._

_Kol Mikaelson walked the street alone tonight, his overcoat unbuttoned and his top hat tucked under his arm. Any who saw him would think he was looking for trouble just based on his reputation alone, but tonight that was not the case._

_He had, in fact, been drawn to a part of the Quarter that was witch-dominated, just as he had been for the past few weeks. Though he'd ignored the pull, there was nothing to do tonight. Klaus and Elijah were watching Marcel and Rebekah feign separation—though Elijah's efforts were mainly focused toward keeping their dear brother in line—and Kol was bored of all the bloody drama, funnily enough._

_He'd been rather short-tempered the past few weeks, ever since feeling the pull toward the particular part of the Quarter he was now currently walking through. He had no idea what it was this pull was trying to direct him towards, but he was stubborn; so if he didn't wish to follow it, then he wouldn't._

_Of course, many of the unsuspecting townsfolk had already fallen victim to his even worse temper as he, as usual, was ignored in his dark mood swings in favour of his brother, Nik. Elijah really would do anything for Rebekah, even trying to mediate a possible truce between Nik and Bekah with her little beau, Marcel. Kol wondered why he bothered, but then, with a bitter smile, he could definitely remember that 'always and forever' promise the three of them clung to like the shreds of their fractured family. Another thing he was excluded from._

_A sound drew Kol from his thoughts, and he stopped mid-step and looked up. In a flash, his top hat was atop his head and he'd pulled the brim down over his eyes to make his face indistinguishable, just in case there were others lurking though he didn't know why that would concern him. Quieting his footsteps, he jolted forward and, using his vampire senses, he listened in on the growing angry disagreement from a house down the end of the street._

_"Non, Belle," came the exasperated response, their voice firm and unwavering as they continued. "Je ne me soucie pas de ce que vous dites, vous ne devez pas sortir après le coucher du soleil. C'est trop dangereux." Kol's brow puckered and he stepped even closer, intrigued further when he caught the sound of the most seductive, raspy voice he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing reply. The tone was just as exasperated, and Kol moved closer to the home, intent on seeing the beauty. From the sound of her voice, he knew that she was aptly named._

**"No, Belle. I do not care what you say, you are not to go out after sunset. It is too dangerous."**

_"Maman, je sais combien il est dangereux._ _Je ne sortirais jamais si ce n'était pas important. Tu le sais."_ _The voice was pleading, desperate, and something in its tenor struck a deep resounding chord in Kol's chest. This was not just the rogue young one wanting to get out of the house, there was something about this girl's need that seemed far more substantial. And damn it all to hell if Kol didn't want to know why… didn't start presuming that perhaps…_

**"Mother, I know how dangerous it is. I would never go out if it was not important. You know that."**

_At last, the wild fox had made it to the house, standing in front of the window. Inside he saw furnishings far less ostentatious than those of the mansion he resided in, but with a charm that made it warm and homey._

_Though when his eyes fell on the gorgeous Belle, they could not stray. She was indeed so very beautiful, but that was only the half of it. In that moment, Kol felt a sharp tugging in his chest and he swallowed against a pain that clenched his heart, his face tugged into a grimace as his hand flew up to press hard. With his eyes on the girl, a certain realization fell upon him as his slight suspicion—and long-abandoned hope—was confirmed; this was what the pull had been urging him toward, he was sure of it. Just as he was sure that Belle had felt that tug as well, her reaction identical to his._

_The girl's mother eyed her wearily, sighing before she spoke, resigned, her voice quieter._ _"Je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça. Je ne veux pas que vous vous mettent en danger. Vous n'êtes pas assez fort dans vos pouvoirs et je ne peux pas vous aider. Ton père était supposé, mais…"_ _The mother's face crumbled and a sob escaped her, Belle's own face mirroring her mother's as she drew the woman into her arms._

**"I am not comfortable with this. I do not want you risking yourself out there. You are not strong enough in your powers yet, and I can't help you with that. Your father was supposed to, but..."**

" _Maman…"_

**Mother...**

_There was quiet for a while except for the sobs of the older woman, though Kol could hear in Belle's throat, how her breath hitched as she trembled lightly, not allowing her own sobs to escape. She was heartbreaking in her beauty, with her eyes clenched shut and the tears that had welled in her eyes spilling silently down her cheeks as she tried to keep her breathing steady. Kol watched, finding it oddly difficult to take in the girl's pain. Funny… he seemed to ache to comfort her._

_And make whoever had killed her Papa pay._

_Eventually, the older woman calmed, and Belle, voice now timid and gentle, asked once more._ _"S'il vous plaît, maman. Je reviendrai en sécurité, vous verrez. Juste ce soir, juste une fois."_

**"Please, mother. I will come back safe, you will see. Just tonight, just once."**

_Belle's mother pulled back from her daughter's embrace, and looked into her eyes for the longest time before sighing and bowing her head. Still not giving a verbal answer, she withdrew from the younger woman's touch completely and went to a chest of drawers between the adjoined kitchen and living room area. Opening the top one, she retrieved an object and placed it in Belle's hand. Belle eyed it carefully, swallowing as she looked up to her mother, a gleam of hope in her gorgeous blue eyes._

_With a small smile on her face, the older woman rolled her eyes and, resigned, she said,_ _"_ _Bien. Mais vous revenez tout droit, et vous prenez cela avec vous. Si vous ressentez un danger, alors, vous revenez tout droit, vous m'entendez?"_

**"Fine. But you come straight back, and you take this with you. If you sense any danger what so ever, you come straight back, do you hear me?"**

_Belle smiled largely at her mother, squealing a little as she threw her arms around her neck. Her voice was jovial as she replied, "_ _Qui maman, merci."_ _Without another word, she skipped out of the room and thus out of Kol's sight to get her coat and leave._

**Yes, mother. Thank you.**

_Kol swallowed, confusion tearing at him at the want he had in his body, singing for him to flit to a better vantage poin_ _t to see the girl. He could not understand it. Of course, Belle was absolutely beautiful—her name was more than fitting—but he did not understand the overwhelming pull he felt toward her. She was surely just another pretty girl…_

_And yet she was not._

_He could tell that already._

_The sound of the front door of the witch's home rang through the silent night. Kol gave into instinct and used his vampire speed to stand a ways down the street to watch the girl before she reached him. With his excellent eyesight, he could see the amulet around her neck, most likely spelled to protect her by her mother or late father. He sighed. This would be difficult, it seemed._

_Belle walked down the street slowly, her heart beating fast and eyes flitting over her surroundings, never resting on one place for more than a few seconds. She was on edge. The feeling she'd been experiencing the past few weeks had worsened tonight, had been even stronger inside the house when she had been begging her mother to let her leave despite it already being bad since the sun had set. Her heart and indeed her very soul could have leapt for joy when her mother had given in to her pleading._

_There was something about tonight, Belle thought. There was something coming, and it was something extraordinary, something that would change her and her life course forever. But on the other hand, it felt strongly of fate, so perhaps she was merely meeting destiny on this night._

_Her heartbeat quickened when her eyes fell on a tall, dark figure in the distance, merely standing in the middle of the street on the road. Licking her lips and stopping, Belle looked down at the amulet resting on her chest and walked forward, her pace now much slower than it had been._

" _Relax, darling," a soothing, rich British accent reached her ears as the figure's head lifted, the top hat now much higher on Kol's head so he could get a good look at her and likewise for her. But as soon as their eyes connected and the powerful surge jolted through them, the words he'd been meaning to say were forgotten. In a flash, he was standing in front of Belle, so close their faces were only inches from one another, their breath, escaping through slightly parted lips, mingling, causing mist in the cool night. The proximity and the luminosity of the moon on her pale features made her all the more lovely, and Kol could not help the words that escaped his mouth in a low breath. "My, aren't you beautiful…"_

_Belle smiled in spite of herself, and swallowed. Her voice heavily laced with the French accent of her heritage, she smirked, "well, zat iz my name, Monsieur…?"_

" _Kol, darling," he told her with a smirk of his own, reaching a hand out to shake hers. "Kol Mikaelson."_

_Belle swallowed, gorgeous doe eyes glittering nervously with recognition. "Mikaelson, you say."_

" _Yes, indeed," he continued uncaringly, not minding her reaction. Every witch in the Quarter knew their family name. Kol was more intrigued by the girl herself, her scent tantalizing, breathtaking. He had no idea what the little witch was doing to him, but he was enjoying it. "Belle…?"_

" _Swan," she replied without a moment's hesitation, lifting her hand and giving into the almost devastating desire to place it in his. They both gasped at the sensation that they felt together as they touched, the pleasurable heat encompassing their hand at the sight of touch and traveling through their body to wrap around their hearts. Without knowing it, they stepped closer together._

" _What is this?" Kol breathed, looking into her eyes before allowing his eyes to traverse her delicate, gorgeous features. "What are you doing to me?"_

_Belle smiled, her full lips curving into the most beautiful smile Kol had ever seen. He wanted to see it more… perhaps forever. "I do nossing… but I sink fate iz doing somesing."_

_Kol swallowed and stepped away, hurting at the disappointment and pain in the eyes of the girl before him. But he didn't know what was happening between them, what any of this was… and he needed time to think… to find the answer. With a softened version of his classic smirk lighting his face, he reached for her hand and pressed his lips to skin. "I will be seeing you later, darling."_

_And, in a flash, he was gone._

**2011, New York.**

Belle leaned over the balcony, a tumbler of rum in her hand. Unseeing blue eyes watched the sun rise in the sky, its rays reflected in all their glorious power on the high rises surrounding her. Her impassively-set features only darkened as it got lighter out and she stole away inside when she heard the bustling of rush hour begin.

The hollowed out heart of the French witch-vampire hybrid throbbed painfully as she looked around her. Bare, clinical furniture was all her eyes could feast upon and she wondered once more why she had ever agreed to this.

It would not be the first time…

 _Ah, mon dieu_ , she sighed to herself, a small growl in her throat. She flitted to her office and sat in front of her laptop to see if there was anything any of her contacts needed. She needed to remain busy… even if it was mostly against Niklaus's rules. Her features twisted into a sneer at the thought even as she thought of him somewhat fondly. A hundred years had changed a lot of things.

**Ah, my god...**

Taking a deep breath and pushing away her thoughts—for now was not the time—she opened her email and perused the inbox. It was full and she rolled her eyes, clicking the first one.

 _Bonsoir, Belle,_ it opened with and her brow quirked, lips pursed. She was unimpressed but still, she read on.

_I am sorry my email is so late, ma chere, but I hope it finds you well. We have missed you in the Hamptons._

_Getting down to business as I know that is what you prefer, we have a business proposition for you. We have recently had a gang of unruly vampires infiltrate our town and we hoped that you, with your reputation and contacts, would help us in our endeavor to see them off?_

_Petit merde,_ Belle spat and she shook her head, clicking to the next email without finishing it. Surely there was something… Her eyes scanned the screen as she scrolled down, only to pause on an email with no subject, the sender's ID blank.

**Little shit.**

Eyes narrowed, she opened it, finding no greeting as she quickly read through only for her heart to squeeze and lurch in her chest. Reaching blindly for her phone, swallowing thickly as she found it, she pressed a key then brought it to her ear.

" _What is it?"_

The sound of Klaus's voice, urgent, caused her breath to hitch.

"Someone emailed me… they want me to 'elp them find Mikael," she answered faintly.

Silence for a split second was immediately followed by a growl, within which she could hear panic.

"You know I would not… but they also know that I am the mate of Kol… that is why they contacted me; they think I would be interested." A beat. "Which you also know I am not…"

" _Who is it?"_  the blond asked and she went to speak at the fact that he'd not addressed any of what he'd said, but the tone of his voice made her stop.

She sighed.

"There is no name… just 'blocked sender' so I cannot tell at all."

She left him to think as he didn't respond, hearing an irritated growl that honestly didn't faze the witch hybrid after so long of being in his company.

" _Reply to them. Tell them you are interested."_

"And then?"

" _Treat it as any of your other jobs until we know more."_

She didn't like that, but didn't disagree. Instead, another thought came to mind and she frowned.

"Klaus, how could they know of 'im? 'e is an urban legend, non?"

" _To but a select few, he is, yes…"_

"So then—" she cut herself off as she heard one of the Original's lackeys speak, their tone so hushed she was only able to hear that they were rather distressed. Concentrating, she caught the name 'Elijah' before the sound of Niklaus's snarl and a curse drowned everything else out. And then he was talking to her.

" _Reply to them. Keep me informed."_

She frowned, about to speak though what she would have said, even she didn't know. But the call had already ended. A bad feeling settled in her chest as she thought on the fact that Elijah was no doubt infiltrating Klaus's home right now, doing god knows what because of rumors he'd heard…

Shaking her head, she sighed and turned her attention back to the screen in front of her, clicking 'reply' and beginning an email to accept the person's offer.

"I think you'll find the list of people who might have sent you that email is rather short …"

Her fingers hovered motionlessly over the keyboard and she looked down, taking a breath before continuing her reply as she spoke, "Is that a confession?"

"Of course not."

"You say that as though you are offended. And considering it is Niklaus that Mikael 'unts, I do not know why you would feel so… it is not as though you care…"

"Of course I do."

She scoffed.

"Then why do you also 'unt your brother?"

A long pause, she tensed as she heard the man come closer.

"Sometimes there is honour in revenge, Belle," was the response murmured so close to her. She could hear the weight in his voice and had she been turned toward him, the speaker would have seen a flicker of surprise. It was gone when he continued, his tone bordering on disapproval or shame. "I should think you of all people would understand that."

"I do… but it is not something I would 'ave expected from you. After all,  _you_  were the one 'o stopped me from avenging Kol when you and your brother daggered 'im. A 'necessary evil' you called it. Do you remember?"

"I do, and it was. But that is different—what Niklaus has done is not necessary."

She scoffed. "Of course you would see only Kol's daggering as 'necessary.' But Rebekah, of course not her…  _non_ , anysing zat 'appens to zat one iz a travesty—a crime! But wat do you know? You were not even zere!"

"Do you not think I wished to be? Have you not considered the immeasurable weight that consumes me when I think of how wrong I was for thinking I had successfully led my father aw—?"

"I do not know wat to sink about you!" she shouted. "I 'ave expected none of zis from you so wat am I to sink now? You send men after your brozzer, you send men after  _me_ —"

"I never intended for you to be caught in the crossfire."

Clearly, he'd heard the edge of pain and betrayal in her voice but the guilt in his was not believed and she rolled her eyes. Even then, she was no longer shouting as she replied.

"But of course I am. You 'ave not contacted me once; I 'ave 'ad to flee countless cities because of you. All because you are unwilling to sink, to investigate whezzer or not wat you 'ave 'eard is true… you just assume ze worst about your brozzer, just as you did wis Kol…"

"I—"

She held up a hand. "You 'ave no idea why 'e 'as dohne wat 'e 'as dohne… or wat  _it is_  'e 'as dohne… But 'e iz ze one 'o 'as kept me safe—not you. You know nossing and you sink you know everysing.  _Zat_  iz your problem," she growled bitingly.

Elijah swallowed. "I never once sent them to hurt you…" He paused. "I only sent them as a way of persuading you to change your perception of my motives, of my intentions…"

"Well apparen'ly zey 'ave different soughts on zeir means of persuasion." She paused. "Oh, my apologies; I should 'ave said ''ad different soughts.' I killed them after all… They were surprised to find I still 'ave my magic… I suppose you left that out… why?"

"If they had known, they would not have tried."

Her eyes narrowed, she growled, spinning in her chair to glare at the suited man in front of him, her tone hardened as she stood. "And now we come back to ze point zat you tried to 'ave me killed, Elijah—y _our brozzer's mate_! Wat iz it you sink Kol will do should 'e wake to find me dead? By ze man 'o 'elped dagger 'im, no less?"

The guilt he felt was in the way he swallowed as he looked away. "I would never—" he began, grave and slightly choked, but she cut him off.

"But you did! If Niklaus 'ad not warned me, I might 'ave been dead by now. And zat, dear brozzer, would be  _your fault_. And all because of your petty fight wis Niklaus…"

"The fate of my family is not ' _petty_ ,'" he spat, stepping forward with a snarl.

A growl left her and she descended into a slew of French insults, her hands waving in the air as she ranted. The Original of course followed every word, his eyes narrowed as he wondered at the meaning of a certain line but he thought nothing of it as she took a deep breath and held it.

"'ow did you even find me? I am cloaked."

There was a small smirk on his lips. "From magic, yes. But not from modern technology, I am afraid, Belle. I was able to turn one of my brother's little minions against him. He put a tracker on his phone. I knew you were within this city, I just didn't know where exactly…"

"So when 'e called me, you were able to find my exact location. Well dohne…" she spat "sending men to zeir deas like zat. Condemning anozzer zat Niklaus 'ad promised safety to… You are not a stupid man—or at least not zat much… you know zat zey will be dead soon?"

There was not even a flicker in his eyes.

"And you don't care… I sink you are more like your littol brozzer zan you sink."

That got a reaction and he growled at her, visage flickering as he took yet another step forward. Belle smirked, hand flying up to her talisman which she clutched. As a being of magic, the Original was able to feel the surge of power, the threat of a spell that would bring him pain…

It was that which made him stop.

"Wat is your plan now?" she asked as she flashed back to the computer, sending the email after writing one final line, then closing the entire system down. "Am I to pack? Or will I be taken as I am? I 'ope you know Niklaus  _will_  come to find me…"

"I am not afraid of him," Elijah answered only for there to be a pause as he sighed. "And I am not taking you hostage, Belle. I am the one who helped Kol come to terms with your bond after all. I would not betray him any more than I would harm you. I merely came to talk."

"Ah, as you sent your men to me before? To 'talk'?" She would not be letting that go anytime soon, no matter what he said about his reasoning.

He seemed to grasp that.

"I apologize for that."

"So it seems."

"It is more than Niklaus has given you. How you can forgive him so easily is beyond me…"

She glared at him. "It waz not easy. It took years… which you would 'ave known if you 'ad bozzered to find us. But you did not and then the next we know, you are 'unting us as your fazer does your brozzer. 'o you would not want to 'urt if you actually talked to 'im instead of believing the lies and rumors floating about which were created by 'im in the first place."

"I would not call something that he gloated about a rumor," Elijah growled.

"And does your brozzer not use false bravado to swart 'is enemies? To make ozzers fear 'im? Iz he not a show off just as you can be—as Kol is? Even  _Rebekah_ …" she huffed, "all of you Mikaelsons, always showing off… But of course, you never tried to understand Kol and they are so alike…"

"I do not understand."

"You understand—you jus' do not want to admit zat you could be  _wrong_ ," she explained impatiently before she calmed herself again, patience returning to her voice, almost a hint of desperation. She hated the fighting; she wanted it to stop. "If you  _talked_   _to 'im_ , Elijah…"

"He has not been open to that for quite some time."

"I wonder why," she snapped. "When exactly was 'e supposed to show interest? When 'is men were being killed by yours?" A sound of disgust rose in her throat. "'ow small your cocks must be to send ozzers instead of face one anozzer yourselves. You do not use sense. All zis time—'as it never crossed your mind zat I would  _never_ allow 'im to do wat you sink 'e 'as? Or to zat wretched  _bitch_  because despite wat she did I know Kol loves 'er? Or do you sink I am not strong enouv to oppose 'im? Do you forget it is magique zat makes you strong and magique zat weakens you?"

His lips parted but he stopped when her hand lifted as she picked up her phone. Pressing a single key, the phone rang once before it was answered.

" _Must you call me when I'm in the middle of killing someone?"_ was the greeting she received as she stared at her nails, ignoring the screams of the vampire that he was obviously torturing.

"You are always killing somebody. This is important. Niklaus, your brother is 'ere. I demand zat you talk to 'im and end zis petty little fight of yours."

" _I have nothing to say to him."_

"Têtu putain de hybrides et leurs égos fragiles..." she growled, glaring at nothing as she snarled at the man on the phone, "You will speak to 'im now and explain zat zese ridiculous sings 'e believes are false."

**"Stubborn fucking hybrids and their fragile egos…"**

" _Elijah is free to believe whatever the bloody hell he wants about me. I don't care,"_ Klaus spat, the words immediately followed by the cry of his victim which was cut off as he ripped out his vocal chords.

"Idiot boys and zeir idiot brains…  _merde_ …" she moaned as she rubbed her fingers on her forehead. "You care and we boss know eet. Perhaps 'e would be open to 'elping wiss zis latest situation of ours shou' you tell 'im. Surely zat is more important zan your littol égo?" She sneered.

**Shit.**

He growled.  _"We don't require help from our enemies."_

"'e is not your enemy, you stoopid 'ybrid man, 'e is your  _brozzer_."

Her raised voice had an effect as there wasn't a response for a moment, and when there was, it was far quieter than before.

" _I want proof of this change of heart."_

Elijah was clearly unimpressed as he stood straight, his sarcasm and impatience in his tone.

"And what would you suggest, Niklaus?"

" _Find Katerina for me,"_  the blond replied, and Belle was thankful he'd ignored his brother's tone.  _"I want her for the ritual, as penance for her crimes five hundred years ago. Find her and bring her to me."_

"For that I would need to know where you are."

" _You already do, but you're right… I won't be here for long. You will find that out when you have her. Not before."_

His tone was not one to be argued with and despite the growl that left Elijah and his locked jaw, he nodded, a moment later grudgingly accepting.

But then…

"You must tell 'im that they are safe, or else 'e will not want to 'elp."

" _Oh, bloody hell,"_ Klaus snarled, losing his patience.  _"Our family isn't dead and nor are they at the bottom of an ocean or sea. They are daggered and will remain so._ " There was the wet sound of something more being removed from the vampire.  _"Does that satisfy you?"_

"It is not me 'o needs satisfaction," she murmured as she looked up upon registering Elijah's movement as he stood straight, his expression becoming stone but not before Belle caught the look in his eye and she knew Niklaus was already forgiven. It almost made her smile.

"I want proof."

Klaus sighed.  _"And you'll have it. When I have Katerina."_

Elijah's mouth opened to argue but the witch cut him off. "Niklaus, you know that is not going to work. I will give 'im the proof 'e wants before 'e leaves, yes? Good. Now go and kill your traitor. I will be in touch soon."

" _Finally…"_

"Not yet," Elijah murmured, his tone pensive as he straightened as though bracing himself. "I want to know just one more thing."

" _What?"_

"Will you release them, Niklaus?"

The frustration that had been heard in his previous reply was absent, replaced by a surprising moment of almost tenderness.  _"When it is safe."_

Elijah said nothing, but his body seemed to lax slightly with something like relief. Taking that to mean the answer was accepted, Belle asked both brothers for a moment. She put the phone down and flashed through the apartment, the brunet following. They arrived in a small room where she walked to the cupboard in the corner. She pulled out a few candles, which she lit, and a map. Nicking her thumb, the blood dropped onto the paper and, with a few murmured words as she again clutched the closed talisman around her neck, the blood was drawn close to Klaus's location.

"They are there. They move with 'im wherever 'e goes… they are safe."

There was no verbal response but she watched, seeing his expression clear and he was noticeably calmer as he nodded. Then he was gone from sight, the sound of him whooshing away to begin work on his task making Belle sigh. She flashed back through to the office, picking up her phone, voice lower now.

"I suppose I am to go now?"

" _Yes."_

"Very well… I will call you in a few days with my new location."

" _Actually, I need you in Mystic Falls."_

The witch hybrid frowned. "But why? You swore we would never 'ave to go back… that you did not want to once the ritual was complete."

" _I did, and I will keep that promise. Let me finish,"_  he insisted with the hint of a growl as she began to interrupt. She fell silent.  _"Stefan and I will be returning to Mystic Falls as well. I can't make hybrids."_

There was the final splatter of blood and a snarl from the Original Hybrid as he ripped the vampire's head off, letting it drop to the ground.

"And 'ow did this 'appen?"

" _Stefan has already confessed that Elena did not die in the ritual as she was supposed to,"_  he said, obviously furious _. "I'll have to remedy that."_

"'ow could she survive? You drained all of 'er blood, I 'eard 'er 'eart stop… is she a vampire?"

" _No… apparently they were able to find an elixir that would return her to life."_

"Well then, this does not make sense… If she died and you are now an 'ybrid, then it is not 'er death that you need to make 'ybrids… but something else…"

" _And why should I not kill her anyway? A punishment…"_

"Because they are not at fault for wanting their love to live…" she answered, daring him to defy her.

He did not.

"I will try to discover the reason why it is not working… not zat you deserve az much," she murmured under her breath. She flashed into her bedroom, putting the phone on speaker and dropping it on the bed as she flashed around, beginning to pack up. It was only when she was done that she picked it up again, hesitating as she remembered something, her voice quieter. "Wat you said to Elijah…"

" _I said many things; you'll have to be specific, love."_

The aloof response frustrated her and she growled. "About undaggering zem…" She swallowed, meekly continuing with "you will do it?"

" _I will. When it is safe,"_  he reiterated, but he was no longer frustrated, his tone even softer than it had been with Elijah.

Her shoulders sagged, a lump in her throat. "It is never safe," she whispered.

" _It will be…"_

The determination made her lips twitch.

" _I have to go."_

"Hmmm…"

" _And Belle?"_

"Wat?"

" _Get some sleep."_

She opened her mouth to respond, but the call had already ended and she rolled her eyes, dragging herself from her pessimistic thoughts as she looked around her pristine apartment. She packed only the things she needed and couldn't part with before, not an hour later, walking out the door. Clutching her talisman, she murmured a few words then never looked back as she flashed away from the burning apartment.


	2. Confusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Just a quick note before you dive into this chapter:
> 
> I've had this story and in particular the first three chapters' worth of flashbacks written for about two and a half years now. At first the story was supposed to be a oneshot from 1913-present, then a story of the same format, and now we've got this format: a chapter with a flashback, and then the present day portion.
> 
> When broaching this chapter's flashback, I was at a loss as to who Kol would go to. So I consulted the Queen of Kol, Cuinawen who is also a friend of mine. She gave me the excellent advice I needed and thus, this is the end result which you receive…
> 
> Thanks Cuinawen!
> 
> Enjoy and I'll see you down below...

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Confusion**

* * *

**1913, New Orleans.**

_Kol was back at the manor in no time and, for once, he felt a need to speak to Elijah. He was the oldest of the undaggered Mikaelson siblings, and he would listen once he saw that Kol was distressed by something more than needing violent entertainment, that something was seriously… well, Kol wouldn't exactly call anything about this situation "wrong."_

_But whatever it was, it was different and all-encompassing… and deeply emotionally seated, which was not his strong point like it was Elijah's._

" _Elijah," he said lowly as he entered the premises, looking up to see his brother stop his discussion with the man in front of him—some human Kol didn't really care to know. He knew immediately that something was the matter, and he nodded to Kol, flashing out of the building for the younger Mikaelson to follow._

_The two arrived in front of the chapel, and the elder of the two watched the younger as he paced, tension in his every muscle, coiled as though he would spring._

_But he didn't._

_And when he didn't speak…_

" _Kol, what is the matter?" Elijah asked, his brow furrowed as he studied his brother's form, taking in his hunched posture… His eyes widened at the twitching of his hand as it went to press against his chest before he stopped it, and he almost did so himself before his hand curled into a fist and remained where it was at his side._

_Kol growled deep in his chest, pacing. "There was this witch… Belle Swan… I—Elijah, I have been feeling this pull toward the part of the Quarter where the witches dominate. I went there tonight and I met—"he cut himself off, his eyes flashing as he licked his lips._

" _This Belle Swan," Elijah said, trying to get the facts straight._

_Kol, startling slightly out of his preoccupying thoughts, nodded. "There was this… connection that I felt toward her. I can't describe it properly… but, it was more than I had ever felt before. And she was wearing an amulet to protect her but against me it didn't work." There was a look that crossed his face as though he had a suspicion as to why that was, but he hesitated in voicing it._

_Elijah's frown deepened. He knew without a doubt what his brother was experiencing, but he was wary of sharing his thoughts with the volatile vampire just in case he reacted… negatively. Kol was not one to be tied down to anyone or anything, nor was he one to connect with his emotions, but for this, he would need to do both. Though surely, this was already being hinted at._

" _Kol, instinctively—"_

" _I feel a need to be with her, always," Kol interrupted, knowing what his brother was getting at but with each word he grew even more… unhinged, incapable of staying still as he took to pacing once more. "To make her smile, laugh… to have her at my side, to make her mine, to—to_   _ **love**_   _her, Elijah!" He flashed to stand in front of his older brother, eyes wide. His voice grew louder with every word. "I have no doubt that if I were to ever lose her, I will paint the streets a vibrant red they've never seen before and_  I've _never caused before! And we all know how many times I have done just that. I feel as though if I lose her, I will stop living. I… I am_   _feeling things that I've never felt before,_ _Elijah; what is this?!"_

" _The girl is your mate, brother," Elijah told him, knowing there was no sense in denying it. To delay Kol receiving this information would only make things worse._

_To Elijah's disbelief, Kol, instead of reacting negatively, simply sagged in what looked almost like relief… or perhaps—_

" _So it is true, then," Kol breathed, standing straighter again, swallowing._

— _as though he'd known the answer for himself all along._

_Turning on his heel, he nodded in thanks only to glance up at his brother as he spoke._

" _What will you do, Kol?" Elijah asked just before he could leave._

_Kol stopped and sighed, itching to go, itching for blood on his hands—for the familiar. "I have no clue, Elijah," he whispered, his face a picture of tumult before clearing to a hardened exterior promising violence and bloodshed. Elijah sighed as his brother whooshed away. He was quite sure he knew what his brother would be doing in the coming days, and he only hoped Kol controlled himself enough before Niklaus became too worried about Mikael—or indeed, before Mikael followed the trail to their doorstep. For Kol, for the family, and for, most importantly, Kol's mate._

_Kol was unashamed of the way he always channeled his emotions. It was true he had never flipped that switch, crossed that barrier to emptiness—he had learned early on of the destruction a vampire could reap on mankind when that happened and, while he was lover of violence, it was not as though he wanted any more of a reason for his so-called family to pin him down and dagger him. They already did that when his emotions were very much turned on._

_Plus, Kol was of the opinion that the vampires who did turn their emotions off after high-strung events were cowardly. It was the easy way out, to shut out all pain instead of dealing with it head-on. And, whilst some might call himself so because of his self-preservative tendencies, Kol Mikaelson was not a coward._

_If he could face the loss of his connection to nature having been turned unknowing by Esther and Mikael, then he was sure he could deal with anything else._

_He shut down the thoughts of Belle that stampeded through his train of thought, a declaration that perhaps there were now things—rather, just the one person—that perhaps he may not be able to cope with the loss of. He definitely had just admitted as much to Elijah, had he not? About a girl he had only just met, in fact._

_A low growl built in Kol's chest, tension in his jaw and neck as his hand curled into a fist. Taking a deep breath, he surveyed the air around him, intent on finding a victim to relay his emotions onto in the face of violence. He flitted soundlessly into the city streets, intent on forgetting the very name, the very face, the very French accent of the girl he indeed knew would be his mate._

_Because suddenly, his world had been changed and he was not sure how to feel at such an intense alteration. He was not ready to face it just yet, so instead of allowing in the new range of good that he could feel, he shut down against it all, blocking out everything but rage and defensiveness. Kol had become embittered with the loss of his ability to use magic, having loved it so much when he was human, and that had darkened him. He had lost touch with the world, lost touch with delight and happiness unspoiled by malice and violence._

_But now, because of Belle, he was feeling again._

**2011, Chicago.**

Knocking on the door, Elijah waited, listening as the woman inside paused, took a breath, and then made her way over. The door opened and wide brown eyes and bountiful girls greeted him, as well as a curve to soft lips before her head tilted. A raised eyebrow was next.

"Come in…"

He nodded and walked through, the door swinging slowly only to slam shut as he spun and shoved the female against the door by her throat. He stared into her dark eyes, his brow furrowed, many emotions flooding through him at once—emotions he could see reflected in her eyes as they scanned one another. A breath from each of them, his grip loosened around her neck when a smaller hand clasped over the one around her throat.

Her name was like the sun shining through clouds after a natural disaster as it came from his lips. He had so much more to say but it was cut off by her lips, hard and insistent against his own. He went with it, pulling her hard against him, grunting as she jumped up into his arms, her limbs wrapping around his torso as she tilted her head. He pushed her against the door, grinding against her as his lips left for her neck, licking and sucking as breathy moans and groans left her mouth as she scratched at his suit jacket, trying to push it off his shoulders.

"'lijah…"

She paused just a few moments after he did, frowning as he leaned back. Looking into each other's eyes, she took his face in her hands as his own made quick work of her purple chemise and he looked between them, licking his lower lip at the sight of her. And yet, despite the harshness of his previous actions, he was gentle as he let her down and knelt in front of her, worshipping her body. She couldn't ask the question that was on the tip of her tongue as her mind was wiped in place of the pleasure he gave her as his mouth fell to the apex of her legs, her head falling back to the door with a muted thump, a moan leaving her as her fingers tangled in his hair…

Hours later, as the sun set, Elijah ended the call with room service and looked around. Smiling softly as he found her outside on the balcony, he made his way to her.

"I ordered an early dinner. Come inside," he murmured into her ear, his arms wrapping around her. When all the response he got was her stiffening before she turned towards him, only for him to see her smirking in her Katherine way, Elijah frowned, reaching up to caress her cheek. When she leaned back, jaw locked, his eyes tightened. "Beloved…"

Knowing he was about to begin on a conversation they'd had many times, she took a breath, shooting him a look that said "please, not now," as she stepped out of his embrace and then headed back inside to their temporary save haven. The Original swallowed, giving in to her wordless request, and he followed her in, his eyes watching as she sat on their shared bed, not looking at him. When she spoke after several moments, her tone was frustrated, almost suspicious, and tired. "What were you apologising for this time, Elijah?"

He blinked. "Apologising?"

"You 'made love' to me…" she said, finally looking at him as she raised an eyebrow. "We haven't seen each other in months, and you're  _gentle_  with me right from the start… that usually comes out at least after round three. You only do that when you're feeling guilty for something—when you're trying to apologise. So what are you sorry for?"

A wry smile crept onto his face. She knew him so well…

Just like that the guilt returned, and he looked away. A heavy silence hung in the air, hung between them and he didn't answer. He didn't know how to.

"Why are you here, 'lijah?"

The nickname and the softness—almost weariness of her tone—made him smile… just as much as it stung. Straightening, his eyes found her looking at him, and his response was delayed as he simply took her in—took in the sight of her, dishevelled and ravished in his crisp white shirt.

He sighed.

"My brother wants you."

The disapproval was clear in her eyes, but at least there was no hint of betrayal or suspicion. Of course, five hundred years together and she no longer suspected him of that, but…

"I thought you weren't with him anymore. I thought he killed your family."

"So did I. But I made an error in judgement—"

"And I suppose I'm proof that you're back at his side?" she sneered, her jaw locking as she turned her head and glared daggers at the far wall. "You never could stay away for too long," she whispered.

The pain in her voice broke him. "Katerina—"

"No—"

"I am not taking you to him," he said, ignoring the outburst as he came toward her, voice low and almost pleading. She turned her head away as he knelt in front of her and he looked down. "But I… I am at a loss as to what I should do. I will not hurt my brother; I will not hurt you. I want—"

She huffed, shaking her head. "Klaus will never play happy families. Not with me. You  _know_ that."

His gaze never moved from her thighs as he said nothing.

Katerina stared at her mate, sighing softly. She couldn't fault him for his honour, for his love for his own family, but she hated always being caught in the crossfire. She hated being apart from him, and she hated that it was necessary because his brother had a bounty on her head.

"What would you have me do?"

Her first answer was selfish, of course. She knew exactly what she wanted: her mate. Just her mate. Away from his precious family. But she knew that was unfair, and she also knew that Elijah would never be happy with that. He would survive—he would have her, and he would be… content with what he had, but there would be a part, a large part, of him that would always crave his siblings.

And as his mate…

"I wish this wasn't so hard," she whispered instead, her eyes closing against the tears that had welled, a ball appearing in her throat when she felt his hand on top of hers. Flipping her own, she laced their fingers together, squeezing tight.

Again, neither of them spoke for some time. Only when they heard the knock at the door did they come alive again, Katerina's breath hitching as she looked away, wiping at her eyes, whilst Elijah, who couldn't look at her, stood and made his way to the door. There was silence but for the squeaky trolley that was wheeled into their room and Elijah's soft murmurs as he tipped the man before he left again. It remained as they ate at the table in the corner of the room, away from the windows.

"You're leaving soon…"

"I'm sorry," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm so—"

But she cut him off, standing and flashing the other side of the table, sitting herself in his lap as she kissed him and they lost themselves in each other all over again…

**Mystic Falls.**

Meanwhile, in Virginia, a brunette was getting out of a car in front of a mansion, her lips twisted in distaste as she remembered the last time that she lived in it—just a few months prior. Sighing, she closed the car door after paying the taxi driver and compelling him to forget her. She carried her duffel bag over her shoulder as she flashed inside.

Everything was already uncovered but dust was still thick in the air and she rolled her eyes, opening all the windows before walking upstairs. She closed the door behind her as she entered her bedroom, smiling softly despite her feelings for the town and the house.

Setting her things down, she quickly unpacked before setting to work.

Standing in front of the totem she'd made to represent Klaus, she smirked as she took a small vial of blood that was within a hidden part of one of her drawers, left over from the ritual. She'd collected it without the hybrid's knowing, of course, having a feeling it would come in handy. And as the makeshift voodoo doll of sorts soaked up the red liquid, she knew she'd been right to.

Setting it down on the glass table, she closed her eyes and reached up to grip the pendant wrapped around her neck as she muttered a few words. Images flashed in her mind but it was nothing conclusive and she growled, opening her eyes and letting go of the necklace. It fell against her chest as she glared at the mini-Niklaus. Even in this form, he was difficult.

Then again…

Her lips pursed. If anything, this had merely told her that the problem did not lie with him, and thus, brow furrowed, she flashed out of the room. Downstairs into the basement she went, frowning as she didn't see the coffins before she thought perhaps they hadn't arrived yet. But that was not to her advantage and she flashed back upstairs, growling to herself with agitation before halting mid-step.

If anyone would have anything of the Original Witch's, it would be Klaus.

Redirecting herself to his bedroom, she didn't care to be discreet as she entered, blocking the defensive spell he'd had her ward the room with and quickly—temporarily—disabling it. She ransacked his drawers, his closet, any hidden places she knew or could think of, growing angry when she came up with nothing. About to call him, she was going to leave the room only to stop, again, as another thought occurred to her. She would not put it past the diabolical blond to have done this and so she clutched the talisman around her neck and felt the room out with her magic. Eyes snapping open, she looked toward the bed.

A slow smirk spread across her lips.

Sinking to her knees at the side of the bed, she reached up once more and felt it out again, whispering a few words before the spot illuminated itself. Easing the slate up, she reached in, shaking off a spider and then reaching further, feeling the sharpness of the White Oak Stake before grasping a small tin box. Bringing it up, she set it down in front of her and took a breath as she pulled off the lid.

And there it was.

The starling necklace.

Pushing back the small amount of pity she felt for the man, she grasped it, replaced the lid and then the box as well as the wooden plank. Standing, she flashed back into her bedroom and lay the necklace down.

Taking a steadying breath, she grasped the talisman and focused, trying another spell, the winds picking up around her. It was essentially the same spell, only far stronger so that it would pick up on the ancient magical signature and give her the information she needed. Which it did perfectly, a grin spreading across her lips and satisfaction welling as she watched Esther Mikaelson one thousand years ago explaining to her husband the spell she would use on her illegitimate son to stifle his wolf abilities.

Vision fading, Belle sat down on the bed, working through what she had just seen. The speculation only lasted a few minutes before she understood and she walked to the bed, picking up her phone to call Klaus when—

The front door opened with a snarl. Frowning as she wondered what she had done to piss him off this time, she flashed out of the room.

"Before you give me trouble for 'aving no answers, I 'ave them now," she said, tone strong as she spoke before he could from the top of the stairs. When he glanced up, his eyes wide with surprise, she comprehended that it was not her that had upset him. The French hybrid smirked.

She felt sorry for whomever had as she was the only one who got away with it.

Waiting for him to get over the shock, she watched as he looked away, composing himself, before speaking again, his voice lower, more level.

"What did you find out?"

Grasping the railing on her way down, she spoke nonchalantly.

"The girl must live," she stated simply. "She 'ad to die for the ritual, which would 'ave made it impossible for 'er to give you wat you need."

She saw the hurt through his anger when he replied gruffly with, "even then, Esther wanted me to be alone."

Belle said nothing.

"And?"

She nodded. "You must feed your… victim—" she ignored the look she received for that, "your blood and, when they wake, they must feed first from Elena."

She received a nod as she reached the foot of the stairs and she watched him for a moment longer.

Her eyes narrowed. "You're not 'appy."

"On the contrary, love, I am," he answered, a small smirk on his lips that didn't reach his eyes.

"Mais…?" she prodded, her lips pressing into a thin line.

It caused Klaus to sigh. "But… we have a bit of a problem—one that requires more immediate focus than why I can't make hybrids."

"Oh? And wat would that be?"

Maybe it was the way he looked away, or perhaps it was the swallow and the minute change that told her—told her that Niklaus Mikaelson was nervous. It could have even been the hesitation.

But even with all of that, what he said still came as a surprise.

"The coffins—my siblings… they're missing." His eyes slid back to her, wary. "Stefan has them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter.
> 
> I've decided not to keep to a schedule as it is better and easier for me right now since things are so unpredictable for me. Emotions and such play a big role in my ability to write, and lately it's been off and on. However, since this chapter was shorter, I'm hoping it won't be as long a wait before you get the next chapter.
> 
> Please consider joining my Facebook group, ncbexie25 Fanfics. You get pic teasers for this story and all of my other ones as well as, if the chapter is long enough, a snippet. There's also updates on when you can expect the chapter and how things are going as well...
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know if you did; what you liked most, what you think will happen in future chapters, what you hope will happen in future chapters. You have no idea how much hearing these things from you helps me.
> 
> See you next time,
> 
> ncbexie25


	3. Dark Horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I apologise that this wasn't out before now. It's been finished for about a week I believe, but I had to get some opinions from some people and that proved difficult since they were busy. However, it's here now, quite long, and I do hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is the last chapter with the flashback at the beginning of the chapter pre-written. However, from here, the flashbacks should also be moving relatively quickly. Thus, I hope the disruption won't be too severe and you'll still continue to like them.
> 
> Lastly the spell that is written out here was written by me and boy was it fun to play around with wording to try to match the style on the show. It seems to be some French and some false Latin of some sort? In any case, kind of cool. Anyway, the spell is actually "where you go, the ring sees" and for a good reason.
> 
> I based it off of the meanings/uses of the herbs/flowers used as well as the spell that Valerie used to locate Stefan through Rayna the Hunter's visions.
> 
> Thank you to my friend Josip's reassurances and, once more, thank you to goddessxnyte2 for her help with this accent-heavy chapter. You are a gem!

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Dark Horse**

* * *

**1913, New Orleans.**

_On the seventh night since he had met her, he could not take it any longer. Leaving the house without a word, he made his way back down that street to hear Belle once again begging her mother's approval to leave the house. He smiled, and the smile was strange in its gentleness—not a smirk, not even a mirthful grin—just a serene smile._

_It felt strange, but good._

_Once he had come to terms with all that this mating bond meant, he had allowed himself to fall into it, giving in with utter abandon—reckless as he was in all other things in life. But something had held him back from seeing his Belle, as he had begun to think of her._

_Until tonight._

_Tonight he had the answers, and he would give them to her._

_His smile widened at the sound of the door closing quietly and the sight of his Belle walking down the footpath to the pavement. He watched her, waited for the moment she would realize that the pull directing her to where he was had strengthened._

_But it appeared she already knew, as her chin lifted high enough the street lamps could illuminate the cheeky full grin on her face. "Kol," she whispered, and the vampire in question almost groaned._

_How he had missed, how he had longed to hear her voice again._

_As he stepped forward, his smile becoming cocky. "Belle," he returned, his voice stronger, more confident than hers had been. With a glance at the perimeter of their surroundings, he flashed to be standing before her, a hand reaching up to cup her cheek in a shocking gesture of tenderness. "We meet again."_

" _So we do," she replied, eyeing him, "and wat are you doing 'ere? A week ago you ran from me…"_

_His lips turned upwards as he glanced away, stepping closer to whisper. "I needed time to come to terms with what… fate had planned for us. And now I have."_

" _Oui?" she replied, her voice carrying a seductive lilt as she stepped forward. Her scent, her heat, filtered through him, stinging him to his very bones but it felt so good… and god, when she spoke French to him… Kol had had women of many different languages, but Belle… oh, she topped them all. She outshined every single one of them. "And wat is it that fate 'as in store for us, Kol Mikaelson?"_

_Kol chuckled, loving the sound of her lips forming his name. He wanted to hear it again, in a different context. The sound of his devilish chuckle made his mate shiver, even more so as he slowly wound his arm around her waist and pulled her in close. He leaned down, breathing in her scent straight from the artery in her neck and she about moaned at the feel of his breath fanning her skin. "It seems, darling, that we are mates… a rare connection for vampires…"_

" _And entirely un'eard of for weetches," Belle continued for him, looking into his eyes. She would not step away from his touch, instead leaning into it, reveling in it as her right arm came to rest on his shoulder, the fingers of that hand delving into the hair at the back of his head. Some women of this day and age would be startled at the quickness of their intimacy, their familiarity, especially a virgin such as she who had never even desired the attention of a man, but to Belle it felt right. As natural and easy as breathing. "And you are… agreeable to this?"_

_His smile softened at the slight trepidation in her voice, and he pulled back, quickly speaking before she could misinterpret his actions. "I am."_

_She swallowed and smiled at him, for once feeling shy. This gorgeous vampire in front of her—an Original, no less—was hers. So strange, but so right. She could not help but wonder why fate had chosen this man for her, but she also could not help but be thrilled. He was everything she had never realized she wanted or needed and more._

" _You are mine now," Kol whispered, looking into her eyes, his left hand cupping her cheek as his right arm tightened around her waist, possessive. She gasped, her eyes never trailing from his, and nodded._

" _Yours," she whispered, "et tu es mien."_

_**And you are mine.** _

_Kol swallowed, his voice dropping low as he spoke the words he never thought he'd want to say. But he did want to say them, more than anything. "Yes."_

_Belle chuckled and raised her eyebrow, trying to step back but his arm tightened on reflex. "Say it," she whispered. "Say that you are mine."_

_Teeth gritting, Kol leaned his forehead against hers. "I am yours," he said, "and you are the only one who will ever hear me say that."_

_She smiled and nodded without a word, pleased with herself for getting him to admit that she owned him just as completely as he owned her._

**2011, Mystic Falls.**

"Wat?" she whispered hoarsely, taking a step back as coldness took over her body just as a fiery pain took over her heart. Her exhalation was shaky as a growl built in her chest. "My Kol? Gone…?"

His eyes widened. "No, Belle, not gone—"

"Ferme la bouche!" she shouted, telling him to shut his mouth, her voice cracking as she buried her face in her hands. She tried to breathe, but it hurt to do so and she shook her head, looking back up at him, allowing the anger to return. "Where is 'e?"

"Who?"

"This  _Stefa'_ ," she spat, accent thick as she glared up at him.

"I don't—"

"'ow did ''e even get to 'im?" she shouted.

"I had to meet with a witch, I—"

"You left 'im alohne? You left alohne our  _enemy_  weeth les cercueils?" she asked, incredulous and so angry her English mixed with French only for the latter to take over completely as she ranted. She didn't see the guilt, the pain, in Klaus's eyes, or catch his lips parting as he almost apologized.

And she didn't care to either, giving a last snarl before she was gone from sight. Up in her bedroom, gripping her pendant, she instead took to her jewelry set, a ball in her throat and tears stinging her eyes at the sight of the little fox earrings in her hand, her thumb running over the diamond eyes. Clearing her throat harshly and wiping the tears away, she composed herself and put them down, retrieving a map. Grasping her talisman, she closed her eyes as she channeled the connection to the earrings, something that her mate had given her, as she cast a simple spell.

Nothing came.

A roar left her and she upended the table, glass flying everywhere as it smashed. She flew back downstairs, pinning Klaus to the wall with a simple wave of her hand, the stones of her necklace digging into the palm of her hand, her knuckles white. He choked as she tightened her hand into a fist. "I need something of 'is. Give it to me."

"I don't have anything—"

A harsh laugh left her as she shook her head in disgust. "You don't know where 'e is, you don't 'ave anything I can use to find 'im…" she ranted, a sound of utter fury leaving her just before her fingers snapped—as his neck did. She didn't care, even taking satisfaction from it, as he fell to the ground hard whilst she flashed out of the mansion.

From the last time that she had been in this town with Klaus, she knew that Stefan was the brother of Damon, and that Damon liked to drink at the Mystic Grill. Thus, she steered herself in that direction, entering nonchalantly, casting her gaze around the room. A smirk appeared on her lips as she spotted her prey and she walked silently up behind him. Her fingers wrapped around her talisman as soon as she reached him and she hummed at the sound of his growl, the pain laced with it satiating her thirst for revenge some. She could hear the growl, see the tensing of his muscles and she chuckled.

"Mais non," she whispered into his ear, slipping into French with a heavy accent fueled by her fury and impatience. "You do not want to do zat, petit Damon," she cooed. "If you even try, I will kill everybody in ze building…"

Leaning back, she watched with much satisfaction as her words had the desired effect, and he was almost cordial as he addressed her.

"I never thought I'd have the displeasure of seeing you again."

"I am 'urt by your words though I suppose I understand why…" She frowned mockingly. "And yet I do not, as the girl is alive. Elena, oui? Oui…" She nodded to herself. "Zere was no 'arm done in ze end."

"No harm—"

"Be quiet," she hissed at him, her visage appearing, lip snarling before she looked away and took a breath, the monstrous features fading. "You will tell me where your brozer is... 'e 'as somesing of mine, and I would like it back now." Her tone had an edge of warning to it as she raised her hand again to her talisman. "If you tell me, I will not 'arm 'im…"

_Much._

Ice blue stared into darker blue, lips quirking into a smirk as he leaned in. "I have no idea what you're—"

Growling, she thrust her hand forward with damning force, her lip snarling as it wrapped around the cocky merde's beating heart. She chuckled darkly as he choked, glaring into her black and red eyes as he reached for her but she squeezed and he let out a strangled groan. "You will tell me where ''e is  _now_."

"I don't—… know," he gasped, and she shook her head, moaning in disappointment.

"Faux," she whispered as she leaned in. "You must 'ave some inkling of where ''e might have taken zem… where might be powerful enough to 'ouse the coffins of my family." Her hand twisted gently, but even that was quite painful and a moan-like grunt slipped from his lips.

**False.**

"Please—I don't know… you know… I am selfish enough that I'd tell you—"

Her eyes narrowed as she considered this, a thoughtful expression on her face, lips twisted. She nodded and shrugged a shoulder. It was possible… but… this was his brother. And she knew well enough from Klaus that despite his show, he still would not let anyone or anything harm his family. The black and red that had slowly seeped away came back as her anger returned, her hand tightening again, and she tugged his heart sharply, seeing fear spark in his eyes as well as hopelessness.

"I don't—"

Having received the truth, she snapped his neck in the blink of an eye, sighing with disappointment at her less than fruitful inquisition, angered further that he'd taken it upon himself to toy with her. Reaching inside his leather jacket and ripping his shirt, she used the strip to wipe her hands clean as best she could before picking him up and flashing inside, to the men's then through to one of the end stalls. Smirking to herself as she looked down at him, she caught the sight of his day light ring and slipped it from his finger, clutching it in her fingers, eyeing it and then him before pocketing it. "Per'aps you are more 'elpful zan you sink… merci beaucoup, Damon."

**Thank you so much, Damon.**

Locking him in, she washed her hands, eyeing the red water that circled the drain. Only when it was once more clear did she turn off the faucet and dry her hands. Then she left, striding confidently out of the bar with a grin on her face as she left the vampire stranded within until his brother came crawling back to him or he was afforded another daylight ring.

Flashing back home, a shadow coming over her face as she heard that Niklaus had woken up and she stormed through the door, seeing him appear from the side as she made her way to the stairs.

"Be—"

A growl rose in her chest at the mere sound of his voice, and she snapped her fingers, a satisfied huff leaving her at the sound of his body hitting the ground, a smirk curving her lips. Whooshing the rest of the way to her bedroom, she worked quickly, her mind racing with possible spells she could use before she found one that suited, gathering what she needed. She only had a certain time frame before the little fuck downstairs would wake, and she wanted to be out of the house by the time that happened.

"At least you did somesing right, Klaus," she murmured as she took out the sagebrush that the hybrid had brought with him from Nevada at her request. She wrapped that around the ring deftly, a small but sad smile appearing on her lips as her mind was cast back a hundred years.

" _Do you know what this is?"_

_She watched her Kol lift the sagebrush from the counter, twisting it slowly. She shook her head._

" _It's sagebrush. A witch can use it when they have to draw something out of an object or, if you liquefy it, it can be used to draw something from a person—power, evil… whatever you want and depending on what other herbs and such you use as an aid. It's said to be used for exorcism, but honestly you can twist the meaning. Say, if you need to draw power from an object, you would wrap this around it… and then you would use this," he said, lifting a pale-handed blade and giving it to her. "Smell it."_

_Her brow creased but she did so, a small smile on her lips at the scent. "Lavender…"_

" _Trés bien," he praised her in a murmur, and she felt her cheeks heat._

_**Very good.** _

" _Arrêtez," she said softly, telling him to stop, "it was obvious."_

" _Yes, it was," he admitted just as gently, and her breath hitched as she felt his fingers under her chin and then his lips against hers quickly… too quickly. "But I like it when you blush..." he whispered against them. Then, in a normal pitch, he spoke as he leaned back, getting back to business. "This is a dark object that I collected from Paris, actually. And it's very handy. Do you know what lavender does?"_

" _Oui," she said, her chest puffing proudly at the fact that she at least knew something from their lesson. "It is a, er… it represents 'armony… you can bind sings togezer wis it…"_

" _Exactly!" he said with a broad grin and she smiled softly. He gestured to the knife, "and this has the purpose of allowing you to bind to it whatever you want. I could stab a witch… or a vampire with this and absorb their power—or, if it the power within an object that I wanted, were I a witch, with the aid of the sagebrush, I would be able to draw that power into this and then, with a simple cut to my skin, deposit that power into my body, entwining it with mine. It's very good for when you want to confuse a spell or enhance it with the magic of two witches instead of one. Even both. After the spell, however, it is best to remove the excess magic again and reverse the spell to place the magic back into the person it came from. You don't have to worry with objects, but you can if you want—you'll have to if you plan to use the Blade for something else later." He looked at her, his expression serious. "Do you know why you cannot keep the magic you've stolen bound to your own?"_

" _Parce que c'est dangereux," she whispered, her pretty blue eyes dimming and glazing over with memories. "No weetch should 'ave more magic than they were born weeth… it will result in zeir death."_

_**Because it's dangerous.** _

Coming out of the memory and clearing her throat, she abandoned the emotions that tremored below the surface, focusing on her task. Not for the first time, she would be doing the spell that her mate had showed her that day and it was times like these that she missed him the most. Magic was a beautiful thing, something that he had helped her keep after her transition… something that they had shared… for him not to be here now to partake in that peaceful, natural, beautiful feeling of power running through your body was like a dagger to the chest—ironically.

"Soon, ma coeur," she whispered to herself, allowing herself to feel the pain and loss and heartache before she took a breath and shoved it all back, squaring her shoulders, expression impassive, as determination took their place. There would be no soon if she did not take her mate from the man who had the audacity to steal him away.

She turned her attention after that onto her task. A witch was able to cast spells to discover the location of objects that they had created when aided by another object they had spelled. Belle was not the creator of the Salvatore daylight rings but, with the Lavender Blade, she would be able to confuse the spell into thinking she was by taking some of the magical signature of the Bennett witch who had spelled the rings and binding it to her own magic. Not only would that then give her the ability to locate Stefan, but she would be able to enhance the connection between Stefan's daylight ring and himself through the fact that the spell would believe it was two witches working together.

That, with a simple incantation, would allow her to receive visions from his ring of his surroundings.

And then he was hers.

Picking up the dagger, she pressed the blade to the sagebrush covered ring and she could feel the transferal of power, sensing the strong magic within the ring lessen a little. Pulling it away, she dropped the ring to the table then ran the sharp edge against the palm of her hand. The immediate rush of power through her veins told her that the spell had worked and thus she wrapped her bloodied hand around her talisman, feeling some of it filter into the stones of the necklace. Ignoring the sting of her hand, she quickly pried the sagebrush from Damon's ring then closed her eyes, drawing in a breath before beginning the murmured chant, the winds around picking up:

"Où vous allez, l'anneau voit. Je vois."

On the second rotation, there was a flash of image, and her voice rose in volume as the winds picked up, the spell gathering strength until she saw it, hearing Stefan's voice as his hand—her vision from the ring—swung back and forth whilst he walked toward a rundown house that Belle recognized.

"Got you," she whispered, the spell ending, wind ceasing, letting go of her talisman. This time, she wrapped the sagebrush around her palm and pressed the blade to it. Seconds later, the magic was restored to Damon's ring and after washing the blood from her talisman carefully she pocketed it, flashing from the house.

The Witch Burial Ground was one of the first places that Belle had visited on her first stay in Mystic Falls. She had sensed the magic of the one hundred souls who had been burned to death there, their magic thus infused much like the magic that the Lafayette Cemetery of New Orleans' French Quarter. It was a curiosity to her, to see how much alike it was to her own original practice of magic, something she was able to still do today given the rituals and spells she had undertaken a hundred years ago with the permission of her ancestors, particularly that of her beloved Grandmother, Mary-Alice Claire.

Belle knew from experience that the anger of witch ancestors was a powerful thing and considering this was a place of great angst, of their persecution, she knew that Stefan had chosen that specific area with careful precision. She would not be aided by the witches there, but that was not something that troubled her. All she had to do was spell Stefan into relinquishing his hold on the coffins long enough to have them in her grasp before she killed him.

As the view of the old abandoned home that had later been built on top of the field came into view, Belle ceased her musings. Stretching out her hearing, she smiled softly to herself. Whilst it was true that she was not as strong as the vampire she was heading into a confrontation with, she was stronger in the fact that she was a witch. Vampires were vulnerable to them given their existence as a magical creature. That and her element of surprise was what kept Belle safe, but it also kept her on guard. Witch hybrid or not, if she was taken by surprise, she would not be very successful against those who were stronger and faster than her.

Flashing through the thin brush, she used her magic to shove him against a wall, her hand joining around her throat as she snarled and fought against the invisible binds. She smirked in his face.

"Bonjour, Stefa'," she purred. "I would say it is nice to meet you, but zat would be a lie and I do not 'ave ze time for zat."

"Belle…" he growled, his lips snarling. "I'm guessing Klaus sent you?"

She didn't answer to that. "Zis is wat is going to ''appen. You will give me les cercueils… and zen you will die begging for death. I 'ave not decided whether I will kill you in front of Elena or not, but I suppose zat will come at ze time."

"And why would I give them back? Klaus—"

"Because if you  _don't_ , your brozer dies… and 'is death  _will_  be in front of you. Make no mistake, I  _will_ draw it out… and zen I will kill everyone zat your precious little Elena loves so zat before your death you know just 'ow strong ''er detest for you is."

There was something… something that was more pronounced due to his words that she could sense from him… something unnatural, different than a vampire turning off their emotions… Whatever it was, it did not belong in the body of a vampire. It had been added. She went to delve further into it, but then he spoke.

"And why would you do all of that for Klaus?" he asked, curious and hardly phased by her words—or so he wanted her to believe. "What's he got on you?"

She chuckled. "I do not like to play games about my mate."

"Your mate?" he asked. Another surge… "Mated to Klaus, wow—"

"Not 'im. My mate is one of your 'ostages…" she said impatiently, still focusing more on him then this stupid conversation.

"And Klaus daggered him…" he murmured, his brow furrowing as his bravado left him. He gazed at her, calculating… it gave her a moment to remember what she had sensed from him and intrigue struck for a moment as she stepped back though not relinquishing the control she had on his body as she surveyed him. She became suspicious as she sensed a magic in him that was more than that of his biology as a vampire.

"'ow did you do it?" she asked.

"What's it to you?" he asked with a smirk. "I have my ways."

She chuckled darkly. "You should be glad it is not 'e who is 'ere now… 'e would not like zat answer."

"And you do?"

Shrugging a shoulder, she raised an eyebrow. "I do not care 'ow you did it, just that you did do it. And for zat, you will die now…" she whispered, her head tilting, "mais, please… do not be too upset. Your poor Elena will be wis your brozer. I am sure 'e will comfort her very well…"

And there it was. It was a split second, but she saw the apathetic response before it was overclouded, his eyes glazing. The foreign magic she sensed from him boosted, tightened… and then, and only then, did he grow angry from herds. As his lips parted, fangs descended, his visage beginning to appear, she had her answer.

The boy was spelled into his affections for the doppelganger?

But why?

Given what her Kol had told her of a doppelganger's inherent selfish nature, she supposed it was because he had become the object of her affections… but if he had been unattached… this should not have been cause for a spell. A doppelganger could reach all… except those whose hearts belonged to another through a soul connection—to their mate…

Her plans for him changed in a heartbeat and as he charged toward her, she felt pity. It was that pity which led her to grasp her talisman, her hand outstretched toward him. She brought him to his knees with her power before she chanted a simple incantation.

This man had been kept from her mate just as she was. In that, they were now allies.

Forcing herself into his mind, ignoring his shouts and snarls of pain, she sought out the magic that bound him to the doppelganger. Seeing that it appeared to work like a compulsion spell, she grasped it with her mind, her hands curling into a fist as she began to non-verbally remove it.

It was a painful process, adding to her pity, but the spell was thankfully rather recently administered—or at least, this latest time was. It seemed that in compelling him and then leaving with him, Niklaus had actually removed him from the source which had caused the spell, temporary in nature, to fade from his system. So it was something regularly added… Belle surmised that she would have been able to do the same with him if she had simply taken him back to the mansion and locked him in the basement but they did not have the time for that.

When all traces had been removed, she withdrew from the vampire's mind, waiting as he recovered himself from the ordeal. On his hands and knees, he panted, groaning a little with the after effects of the pain. She thought she could hear him whispering to himself and her brow furrowed as she concentrated, her eyes widening and a gasp leaving her as she heard it.

"Rebekah…"

He looked to the house, where she knew the coffins were hidden, and she swallowed. Never had she thought that his mate would be her…

"Thank you."

Her gaze drawn back to him, her brow was still furrowed as she stared at him.

"Ce n'est pas un problème," she murmured.

**It is not a problem.**

A wry smile twisted his lips. "Still…" He swallowed. "I take it Klaus wants to kill me."

She waved his concern away, slowly coming out of her shock. "Oui, mais… ce n'est pas un problème," she repeated, wetting her dry lips.

**Yes, but… it is not a problem.**

She met his gaze. "You will be kept safe. Now, the coffins."

**Chicago.**

Watching his mate leave brought with it a new kind of anxiety. Now that he was about to do as they had agreed up, his Katerina was in far more danger than before. Soon Niklaus would know of their bond and, if he was so inclined, he could find her…

But, for her to be apart from him was safer than for her to join him when his brother was informed of their five hundred year old secret. The mere sight of her would inspire too much angst for the Original to calm and he would not be able to begin to explain before he would be daggered and his mate—

He cut that thought off, shaking it and the pain it caused away. No. For the sake of his family, he had to believe there was some part of his brother who would not destroy him so completely. The death of his mate was the one thing he could never survive.

It was those thoughts and more that clouded his mind on the way back to Mystic Falls as he readied himself for the fight ahead. He knew there would be one. His brother would be hurt, would be betrayed, and he did not take to that kindly. Guilt trickled in. That was because of him, to a great extent. Life had not been kind to Klaus Mikaelson and the good that he'd had was trampled because of that, his cynical mind hiding it away, protecting it from all—even his siblings, who hurt them in their treachery, their anger, their refusal to understand him.

But Elijah understood… he merely felt far too guilty.

It was why he carried on with his mission for his brother's redemption, hoping it would grant him absolution.

The car slowing in front of the mansion, he took a breath. This would be their latest test, and he stared at the building, hearing his brother within, presumably drinking as he gathered his strength. Once he had it, he took a breath and got out of the car, walking steadily inside.

"Niklaus?" Elijah called as he entered.

He heard a growl from the living room before his brother appeared in front of him, as suspected with a tumbler of hand filled with amber liquid. "What?"

"You are in a rather sour mood," he said, voice laced with curiosity. "What has happened?"

He glared at him. "Never you mind the cause," he grumbled. "What do you want? I didn't expect to see you so soon—" he paused as he tilted his head, widening his hearing. A bitter smirk. "And without Katerina. Shame."

"Yes," he murmured, widening his stance as he squared his shoulders. "About that… we must speak, Niklaus."

"Let me guess, the mere sight of her and all the love you had for her came flooding back. You couldn't go through with the deal that you made with your  _brother_ ," was the sardonic response, but Elijah could see the rage that flickered in his brother's tight, dark blue eyes.

He took a steadying breath. And then:

"You are right. I couldn't—"

A snarl filled the room, drowning out any further words that might have left the brunet's mouth. In a heartbeat, he found himself against the wall, his brother holding him back easily with a surprising strength that he did not know he possessed.

"I should have known," Niklaus growled.

The world blurred around him and this time he felt himself pressed against a table, his brother's hand raised above his head and his eyes widened as his imaginings came to life before him. His brother was going to dagger him and then mercilessly pursue his mate until her death… to use her for—

The thought was cut off as the stinging in his eyes ceased, vision clearing, and he saw…

"You broke the curse," Elijah whispered, a thousand emotions running through him, all there on his face as he stared up into amber eyes. The hands he'd raised in defense fell.

Klaus didn't like that. A growl in his chest, the happiness, the guilt, the pain, the relief, even the surrender—all of which he could see in his brother's brown eyes added to his fury and his arm came down, the tip of the dagger beginning to pierce his brother's chest. He kept going—

"Assez!"

**Enough!**

Suddenly, the blade fell to the ground with a clatter as Elijah and Klaus's bodies were sent flying through the air away from one another and an invisible force pressed them to each opposite wall. Not a second later, that force appeared standing between them, her hands outstretched as she glared at them both.

"C'est fini!" Belle shouted.

 **It's**   **finished!**

"Let me go," Klaus snarled.

"Non!" she shouted back, her visage appearing, the magic of her vampire adding to the spell and making his struggles lessen further. "Do not test me! I will not 'ave you fighting, no matter ze cause!"

"He betrayed me!"

"She is my mate," Elijah called, tone strong. Veins swam like a ghost under his black and red eyes as he glared at his brother. "What would you have me do?"

They both watched as Klaus's eyes widened and he said nothing, only for his jaw to lock as he looked away. Belle, too, had much the same expression at the news, but she pushed that away, taking a breath to speak loudly, making sure Klaus would listen.

"If she is 'is mate zen you know 'e was wizzin 'is right – it is your own fault zat you did not know! 'e 'ad a mate to protect from 'is tyrant of a brozer! Even if your reasons were… understandable for needing 'er, you would 'ave subjected Elijah to an 'alf life wissout 'er." She released the older Mikaelson, her attention on the younger as his eyes flashed and his struggle was ignited once more. She tightened her hold on him without even looking at him. "Go," she told the brunet.

But he ignored her instruction, a mournful look on his face, eyes tight and defeated, as he looked at the brother who would not meet his gaze.

"One day, brother, you will understand. Perhaps then you will forgive me."

Klaus said nothing.

"She is my life.  _What would you have me do_?" he repeated hoarsely, his voice wavering and his eyes slightly red-rimmed before he took a breath to recover himself. A second later, he was gone.

Belle ignored the pity she felt as she stared at Klaus, holding him back as she took a moment to steady her emotions, watching him do the same. She knew that he would not take revenge against his brother now that the true reason for his 'treachery' was revealed, no matter how angered and hurt he was. He cared more than any of them knew.

She hoped to use that now.

"So… one brother lied to you for five 'undred years, and the other wanted to dagger you... wat does that say about you?" she asked, her voice level with calm.

He growled, taking a step towards her and she clucked her tongue, blue eyes narrowing as she brought him to his knees. It was a small burst but it seemed to give him clarity as he stayed quiet for several moments, his tone almost defeated as he pleaded for her to understand, not meeting her gaze.

"I only wanted to protect them."

This was not news to her. "Zere is a difference between protection and smozzering," she ground out before taking a breath. She sighed harshly, continuing, quieter. "They will not leave you if you discover that difference and stick to wat you say you want to do. But they will if you continue to smozzer. Your siblings deserve to 'ave a life."

"If Kol had daggered me, Mikael would have—"

She interrupted him. "Mikael would 'ave left us alone, or per'aps 'e would have come for us. But we would not 'ave betrayed you and turned to 'is side. Surely you know your brother would not do that. If anything, wouldn't daggering be the best way to stay safe? For you?"

"I am the strongest—I am the one he wants," he whispered, his jaw locked. "It is my responsib—" he cut himself off, growling, and she knew it was because he felt agitation at the vulnerability he was showing. The world was supposed to know him as a monster, not as someone who simply wanted to protect his family. He glared up at her. "And you can't say he wouldn't have betrayed me, because he would have done just that. Or are you forgetting the reason why he's been decaying in a box for the last one hundred years in the first place?" His voice was gruff, an eyebrow raised, his lips in a smirk with the devil in his eyes. He was showing a front, and he was trying to bait her.

Her lip snarl, her fingers twitching to do… something. But she controlled herself.

"You  _know_  that I have not. And non… it would not have been betrayal… it would 'ave been giving you some of your own medicine," she said, her eyes narrowed and tone harsh. "Which there would not 'ave been a need for if you could let them see this part of you and 'ave faith. It is not bad to trust. You drive them away, drive them to abandon you, drive them to treachery by doing this. You 'urt and betray them before they 'ave a chance to do so to you and you think they will not react?" she whispered incredulously. "You know the emotions of a vampire. You know that they make uneasy the ability to think rationally. If you showed them that you care, per'aps they would try to understand you."

The silence was telling.

Belle sighed.

"It would not make you a coward or a weakling to do so, Klaus. Mikael… 'e did not trust, ''e ''urt people and took ''is emotions out on them… it made ''im wat you are: a tyrant… You must not let yourself be wat 'e said you are—weak, passetic…" she spat, seeing the way they cut him as he swallowed thickly. "Ze only way to prove 'im wrong is to rise above and to stop. To end ze cycle. Your tyranny, your need for control, so much like  _'im_ … zat is why Kol wished to dagger you, why your siblings wish to leave, why they keep these things from you. Because they want to find 'appiness that you will never let zem 'ave. Instead, you inspired in them the same fear that Mikael inspired in you.

"If you allowed yourself to… to be as you once were—" She cut herself off, knowing that he would never do so. He would never allow his siblings to see that part of himself because he had been told and shown that weakness would get him nowhere. But what he didn't understand was that the opposite was true. He was making his own fears come to life by doing what he was doing.

Her only hope was that one day he would find a mate who could guide him from that and show him that he could be himself, and show that self to his family… without that…

"If you continue down this path, you will be alone."

She flashed away, not seeing the look on his face—the pain and fear in his glassy eyes glimmered, a tear slipped down his cheeks, his mask cracked.

Instead, she ventured upstairs, her own mask slipping as she opened a drawer and picked up an amulet she had not worn in a hundred years—the only thing she had left of her mother and father's. She smiled softly, running her thumb over the face of it before she pushed the memories back and flashed downstairs, outside to where Stefan was waiting. She dumped it in his hand.

"You will wear zat, and you will keep it safe," she said, stern. "It is precious to me."

"It's a little obvious, isn't it?"

"Per'aps," she conceded, choosing her next words carefully. " _But_ it will keep you safe from any further… manipulations…"

"They'll find out that it doesn't work on me anymore soon though…"

"So leave town. I will speak to Niklaus."

"I can't do that. Rebekah—"

She will be released soon. We 'ave someone to take care of before…"

"Mikael?"

She nodded.

"He's the reason Klaus compelled me away…" he said, his jaw locking, hands in fists. His tone was hard as he looked up at her, his gaze impenetrable. "I want to help."

"You can't. You would be a liability—an easy target. You are a friend of Klaus's, also. It is better for you to leave and return when Mikael is no longer a problem."

He sighed. "Then I want to be there when she wakes up."

She gave a stiff nod. "We can do that. Until then…" her tone hardened and she looked at him. "You must go. The sooner, the better." She lifted Damon's ring in front of him. "I will give this ring to Elena and she will free your brother. From there, there is no going back. You know that, oui?"

He nodded. "I don't want to go back."

She smirked. "Good. Now, I will give this to back once you are gone." She stood, effectively ending the conversation and though she knew he was incensed by that, all he did was stand.

"Thank you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Right," he said with a nod, smirking. "It's not a problem…"

A chuckle left her and she shook her head. "Aller."

**Go.**

He flashed off, leaving her to go back inside.

She hesitated on the step, her lips pursed as she felt the tightening in her chest even as a smile appeared on her lips. No matter how much she didn't know, what she  _did_ know was that this alliance with Stefan changed things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is that. What are our thoughts?
> 
> Please let me know! It really helps :)
> 
> I would really love to know in particular if you could make sense of the ritual and spell and understand what happened?
> 
> See you next time...
> 
> ncbexie25


	4. Birds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> I am so sorry for the long wait. If you're not in my group on Facebook or a friend of mine on Facebook, then you have no idea what has been going on. Suffice to say, the past few months have been hard and there have been many days I never thought I would be sitting here typing a message on a chapter for you lovely people to read again. I hope this finds all of you well and that you'll enjoy, forgive me for my absence and for how short it is.
> 
> With this chapter, we are maybe half way through. At least by chapter count if you don't include the epilogue. But the next chapters may be longer…
> 
> I have a new story coming soon that is very dear to me as it has a lot to do with recent events that have happened to me and are still unfolding. If you would like sneak peeks, please check out my Facebook group ncbexie25 Fanfics—I believe the link is on my profile.
> 
> Thanks again to goddessxnyte2 for her help with the translations!
> 
> Thank you very much. I'll see you below…

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Birds**

* * *

**1914, New Orleans.**

_A year and some months passed as Belle and Kol's relationship blossomed, their mating bond—having now been awakened—only strengthening as time went by just as Belle's magic did under her mate's tutelage given his vast knowledge. Kol had, upon Elijah's urging and Belle's pleading, given in and allowed for his siblings to meet the woman who completed him, and transformed his life to one of love as well as violence._

_It would go without saying that Kol would not be changed. Violence was in his soul now, and Belle revelled in it. She could not say that she did not delight in every time that he came to her with blood on his lips or his cheek or his clothing, that devilish smirk just screaming danger to everyone but her doing things to her that should be illegal._

_Kol did not meet Belle's mother, whom he learned was named Renée, and Belle did not tell her fretting mother that the amulet she had been given to protect her from all evil—more vampires than anything else—did not work on an Original vampire lurking in their street. They had time._

_It was the night of the 1914 Christmas party, however, that changed everything and disabused them of that notion._

" _Doing a bit of pilfering before cocktails?"_

_Kol didn't seem concerned as he looked up at his sister before returning to his searching._

" _Nik stole something that belongs to me, I'm simply taking it back."_

_His jaw locked._

_There was a barely-there smile on Rebekah's lips, her voice proud, condescending. "And I'm simply going to tell Nik." Then she turned around to leave._

_The brunet watched her, stopping, his eyes narrowed as he hung his head then, finally, resigned, called out:_

" _Wait."_

_She paused, then turned, her expression vaguely interested as she blinked at him._

" _What if I said I'm close to finishing a dagger that would work on him?"_

_Her eyes flickered with surprise, intrigue, before settling on fear before she lifted her chin._

" _You wouldn't dare use it."_

_He almost snorted, come closer._

" _Why? It's no more than he's done to us. You suffered at his hands more than anyone. And it's not like we'd be killing him… just giving you some time to be with Marcel."_

_She looked at him, her brow creasing as she took in the look on his face, in his eyes… "You're entirely serious…" she said as if she thought he was daft. Perhaps he was._

_He didn't care._

" _Haven't we both earned the right to live out of his shadow? Are you with me, sister?"_

_She thought for a moment, looking down, and he waited, tensed._

" _You can count me in," she murmured before taking a step back, raising her voice again. "But do hurry downstairs and throw on one of Nik's jackets. He'll notice your absence if you're late."_

_He grinned, nodding, and watched her leave._

_Minutes later, he was out the door, meeting his mate's gaze as she stood from the seat she'd taken whilst she waited for him. They shared a smile and he wrapped his arm around her as they walked to the courtyard where the rest of the family was already waiting. There, they separated and she made her way downstairs, smiling to herself as she felt his gaze follow her around the room as Niklaus began his speech._

_Standing toward the front of the semi-circle, she listened, trying to ignore the unsettled feeling that was rising in her chest. Swallowing thickly, she took a deep breath, her eyes finding her mate's and she felt her anxiety fall away the more she looked at him, though not entirely. She loved him so…_

_And she could see in the look that was only for her that he felt the same way, even if he didn't tell her often—which he did._

_Blushing some as he raised his glass to her, she did the same, but neither of them drank, their glasses empty._

" _As you know, when the Mikaelsons arrived in Lousianna we brought with us the tradition of holiday bonfire season. Now we invite you chosen few to join us in our family's own tradition of writing wishes for each other and burning them for luck. The holidays are a time for celebrating family and friends, it is especially gratifying in times where treachery runs deep to know you have someone you can trust. A toast to you, my sister, to Rebekah."_

_His tone was so casual that if it wasn't for the look on Kol's face, she'd have never known there was a threat to their safety. When he met her gaze with a pleading look as he placed the glass down on the second floor landing, her mouth ran dry, her heart beat erratic. She barely heard the others around her toast to the blonde girl who grinned at her darling favourite brother, watching with a failing heart as her mate gave her one last glance._

_It told her to leave, but she shook her head, tears beginning to well in her eyes. She could not possibly do as he asked…_

_He knew it, too,_   _turning his back on her as he began up the stairs. There was nowhere to escape to, but he'd been trying to make this at least private. He didn't want his mate to watch as he was taken from her, any future they might have had, which he'd painted so clear in her mind of traveling the world, now impossible. He hoped his brothers would not be so cruel as to do that to his little witch…_

_But they didn't hear his silent plea. Elijah followed behind him, restraining him at the balcony as Belle cried out Kol's name, the smash of her champagne glass punctured by her cries as Klaus placed his own glass down and took Kol's dagger to hand. The youngest brunet wrestled, but the French witch could see the moment he gave up as he slackened, his heard turning her way, eyes glassy but focused on her, and she whimpered as he screamed when the tip embedded itself in his heart and slid through._

" _Non, non, non—Kol! Mon coeur, non, mon cher… si vous plait…" she begged, but the words fell on deaf ears as her mate's skin paled and greyed, veins erupting everywhere skin was visible, his eyes closed in permanent sleep. Her mourning becoming hate, she turned on the man who took from her. "Enfoiré!" she cried, knowing from her mate how much those words would hurt and wanting them to. She wanted to rip him to shreds._

_**No, no, no—Kol! My heart, no, my dear… please… you bastard!** _

_But when he ignored her, addressing the audience and apologizing for the disturbance—even cracking a joke as though he hadn't just murdered his brother!—she made for Rebekah, only for the breath to be knocked out of her as she was thrown into a wall. She wheezed, then reached out, a smirk on her bloody lips as she licked them, tasting the rust, feeding off of the pain the blonde felt as her brain aneurysmed. She stopped, wanting her full attention as she spoke her vow to the three of them. "You ungrateful bitch! 'e was doing zis for you as well! So zat you could be wis Marcel wizzout zat_ _**monster** _ _you call your brozzer dictating your life! 'ow could you do zis to us? I swear on my ancestors, you will never know ze 'appiness you crave so much! You will pay…" she met the regretful brown eyes of Elijah, and the amused eyes of Klaus's. "You all will."_

**2011, Mystic Falls.**

She stood back, watching as the blond oversaw his little minions transporting his siblings' coffins downstairs to the basement where they belonged. Her eyes narrowed as she paid special attention to Kol's, trying not to think as she saw Rebekah's follow. Now that she had met Stefan… she didn't know what to think. She knew the pain of being separated from her mate; she could not do that to another… but Rebekah… she was the cause for all of this in the first place. If she had only kept her horrible little mouth shut…

A sigh left her and she looked away, discarding the thoughts as she stared at the china cabinet that stood against the wall.

"Belle!"

Jaw locked, she looked at Klaus, not moving as she raised an eyebrow. Knowing what he wanted by the look on his face, she nodded, flashing downstairs and waiting for the vampires to leave before gripping her talisman and murmuring the words she knew well by now—a spell Klaus had taught her when they moved to Chicago after the fall of New Orleans in 1919…

The subtle whine of the door made her glance up over her shoulder and she watched Klaus walk down the steps to stand at her side. They stared at the coffins a moment, both of their minds uneasy as they thought of the dangers that were ever present, preventing them from what they both wanted: a family united.

Hearing him turn behind her, she flashed and gripped his arm, stopping him from leaving.

"What?"

"You  _will_ undagger 'im, won't you?" she asked. "When all of zis is over and Mikael is dead. Promise me."

Pausing a moment before turning back to her, he stayed silent as he searched her gaze. This was not the first time that she had asked this question and they both knew it would not be the last. And so, he gave her the answer he always gave which was as close to a second apology as she would ever get:

"Of course I will. And then, I swear to you, you will never be separated from him again."

She swallowed, stiffly nodding, taking a sharp intake of breath as she looked away. She believed him, even if no one else would. Over the years, she had learned to understand him. Make no mistake, there was still anger in her heart and in her mind, but… there was a thick undercurrent of understanding that more often than not preventing her from acting upon it.

She watched him go as her grip on him grew slack, her mind growing troubled. She knew by now she could not keep secrets from him, but could she afford to tell him of Stefan's connection to Rebekah? Would he keep his word if he knew?

Her lips clamped together tight.

**Charlotte, North Carolina.**

"And you're sure it's here?" the husky tone asked for the millionth time, causing ice blue eyes to roll.

"Yes, Elena. Some faith, please. Legends don't lie," he bit back sarcastically, strolling past her as he walked through the cemetery, looking this way and that for what they were looking for—the sign that there was an out of place vampire buried somewhere on the grounds.

Honestly, he didn't really blame her for losing faith because he was, too.

This was getting old. Fast.

Eyes narrowed, he stopped and stood tall, his eyes scanning the mausoleums around. They were in the right cemetery—it was certainly the largest—but where was the largest wing?

Finally, his eyes found the 'PICKETT' mausoleum and then narrowed as he scanned for a date. A smirk appeared on his lips and, in his excitement, he picked Elena up, ignoring her outburst as he flashed them in front of it. Right there, mere yards away, was the only tomb inside the mausoleum with a cross on it. He glanced at Elena to see her staring at him also and he quirked his lips at her, both of them moving their hands to grip the gate.

"How can you be sure?" she asked, her voice quiet and somewhat choked.

"This is the oldest, with the right date," he said, sounding far more confident than he actually felt. "And we're in the largest cemetery in Charlotte."

"How do we know they were telling the truth?"

"We never will if we don't try," he said, "haven't you seen Disney?"

The gate was locked, but that was easy to fix as he gripped and bent it out of shape large enough so they could squeeze through, letting Elena through first and quickly following. He kept her from coming too close, however, shielding her with his body as he moved toward the perfectly preserved tomb, swallowing. This held the vampire who hunted other vampires, a vampire as old as the Originals themselves… he'd be an idiot not to be a little intimidated.

"Stay back. I'll open it…" he said, moving forward a step only to stop as she gripped his hand.

"Damon…"

"Elena, I've got this, okay?  _Just do what I tell you_  …" he said, his eyes serious as he stared into hers, even raising an eyebrow for measure. She pursed her lips but nodded and he looked into her eyes for a moment before turning his attention back on the tomb. It was quiet in the room apart from his footsteps on the cement under foot and he took a breath, running his hands over the stone, a thick layer of dust covering his skin. Gritting his teeth, he grunted as he shoved at the stone with both hands and, with relative ease, it slid off the top and fell to the floor, cracking in half.

There, inside, lay a man in his mid-forties at least, dark blond short hair, his body in chains and arms crossed over his chest. His skin was a dark grey with the veins of a vampire, confirming every one of the legends that Damon had heard of over the years. But just as he was beginning to reconsider if this was a good idea, the eyes flashed open, revealing a deep blue, and it was too late.

He had decayed so much over the near two decades within the tomb that he could not move, but his eyes did enough for him to meet Damon's gaze. He saw the hunger in his eyes just as dark veins began to swim weakly on his cheeks, the scent of his blood striking the air as his fangs pierced his lips when they descended silently. He made a harrowing image as he stared at Damon in a way that he had never been stared at by another vampire…

And then, before he could blink, in a sudden surge of strength, the vampire was up and had pulled Damon to him, his fangs piercing his neck as he drank heavily from him, greedy and messy and desperate after two decades of famine. Damon could feel himself grow weak and the last thing he was aware of before everything faded was cursing his brother and the person who texted him this address and the information that had led them here…

Panting, Mikael pulled back, dropping the vampire off the edge of the coffin and widening his arms as best he could to break the chains. He looked up, his eyes narrowed as he saw the doppelganger standing there, all grown up and alive despite his best efforts, rightfully fearful of him.

"I will not hurt you, girl," he spat with disgust.

Her brow furrowed as though she could not comprehend the words coming from a vampire, and he supposed he understood. But that was neither here nor there. "Why have you woken me?"

"We were given this address… they said you could help us defeat…" she faltered, her eyes flitting to Damon. There was a renewed look of determination in her gaze as she looked back up at him moments later. "They said you could help us with Klaus… that you were the only one who could…"

"Kill him?"

She nodded, her mouth dry.

"Is that what you want from me?"

She nodded again.

Bloody lips stretched far enough to reveal two rows of teeth and a pair of long fangs as blue eyes shone menacingly.

"You have a deal."

**Mystic Falls.**

Work was the one thing that Belle could count on to keep her mind off of things. At the best of times, she could use it to vent her frustrations. So as she scrolled through countless emails trying to find an easy, local job that could pass the time, sorting through all the ones that had gone unread due to recent events leaving her busy and without a spare minute, her brow furrowed as she saw the same blocked sender had replied days ago without her knowing. Thinking to call Klaus, she bit her lower lip as she hesitated, pulling her mocha to her lips to take a sip as she clicked to open the email, her eyes scanning the words rapidly.

"Merde… Klaus!"

**Shit…**

A whoosh and he was at her side, leaning over her shoulder to read. The growl he let loose caused her lips to purse and she swivelled in her chair to watch as he paced.

"We thank you for your services?" he snarled, turning on her in volatility. "What services did you provide?"

"Nothing more than you told me to give! I do not know why za search is off but is zat not a good sing? Per'aps it was Elijah after all and 'e 'as sought better of it!"

"It wasn't him," he said, his tone so absolute she didn't dare argue and she held back the sigh, her lips twisting instead as her brow furrowed.

"Then wat?" she asked calmly, imploring him to see reason.

"They might have found him themselves…"

"Or they 'ave given up…"

He shook his head, yanking at blond curls. "No! No, no,  _no_! Do a spell, I don't care, but find him and make sure he is in that bloody cemetery…"

**Tuscany.**

A chirp of a phone and slender fingers lifted the iPhone up, lips pursing then spreading into a smirk.

"He's awake," a cool tone spoke, placing the phone down and glancing up, raising an eyebrow at her companion as he walked toward her. "This is good…"

"Who found him? Belle?"

"No… it doesn't matter who, but they are allies… unwittingly, of course, but… still. They fell for it."

"Nik will know soon," the British accent replied, quickly growing warning at the easy tone they heard. "He broke his curse mere months ago. He's finally strong enough to kill him."

The woman barely shrugged. "And if he does, we will simply come up with another plan… like we always do. Now… where is she?"

"We don't know. She won't answer him…"

"Hmm… but will she answer you?"

"She'll surface soon, in tremendous fashion. She's been gone too long." The affection in the male's voice was palpable and the woman gave the smallest of smirks, looking down and tracing her finger over the edge of her coffee cup. "All we can do now is wait..."

"We should pack."

"We should celebrate," he countered, causing a chuckle as she stood, the two flashing out of the villa and into the unsuspecting town surrounding them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you are thinking and who you think the people in the last scene were... I know the song probably didn't truly connect all that well with this chapter for the most part, but again: what are your thoughts? Things are definitely happening-there's secrets, hidden agendas, and now these people... what is their business with the Mikaelsons?
> 
> Planning on uploading relatively soon! Until then, PLEASE let me know what you think as I have missed your lovely reviews and I will see you all next time. Thank you so much to all the people in my fanfiction group on facebook who have recently been so supportive with everything that has been happening in my personal life and also my dilemmas with my stories on this account. Your help and love does not go unnoticed. 3
> 
> Talk to you all soon...
> 
> ncbexie25


	5. You Did Not Break Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, darlings...
> 
> Long time, no chapters. I know, I'm sorry. However I've had a wave of inspiration for this story AND its sequel so hopefully if you guys are along for the ride, we can really get this story going!
> 
> I haven't forgotten TPoL, for inquiring minds. Those chapters just take far longer because of the length and level of involvement. TPoL is close to my heart, but it is just so dang complicated…
> 
> I took some direct lines from The Originals, episode 3x05. They are not mine in the least, but they fit perfectly into my story!
> 
> In going back over the previous chapters, I realised that I had not been as consistent with some things, so I fixed it. In the flashbacks, Belle's accent will be strongest. And in moments when she is angry or sarcastic (basically this whole chapter) then it'll come back very strongly. The angrier, the stronger! That is why you might even see in the same little paragraph her accent/the spelling change. Hope that makes sense!
> 
> Anyway, that's all from me. I hope you like this rather long chapter! The next one has already been started and I hope to have it out soon! See you down below...

 

* * *

**Chapter 5 - You Did Not Break Me**

* * *

  **1917, New Orleans.**

_Belle looked at herself in the mirror as she painted her lips with colour, readying herself to meet with the Mikaelsons. Their relationship had been strained at best, with Rebekah still actively trying to kill her for spelling Marcellus to go to war… of course, when she revealed to Klaus what he had been planning, and that he had been trying to find Mikael, his greed growing, he'd not minded so much…_

_It gave her hope that her plan for today would work._

" _Belle? There is breakfast…"_

" _Merci," she thanked her through the door, standing and opening it to reveal the landlady, who had become a close friend when she revealed her connection to Kol. She tried not to remember the detail that the two knew each other from a few centuries ago, or marvel at the fact that the young witch was still so young in appearance… "But I am ahfraid I will not be staying today… I must go."_

_A simple nod was the response she received and she watched the woman go, the pleasant smile on her lips dropping as she sighed quietly. The twenty-one year old witch closed the door behind herself, locking the door quickly before making her way down into the street and then onward to Bourbon Street._

_Things had changed in the past near three years since… that night._

_Kol had planned to change her after her nineteenth birthday in 1915 but, with him gone, that plan was as well. To compensate, she took to the books her mate had sometimes used to teach her with, gleaning every word from every grimoire before she finally discovered a way in which to keep her youthful appearance, with the added help of her landlady who used the same herbs. Even if she would no longer match her mate's age when eventually turned, she wanted to look as though she did…_

_The easier solution would have been to get another vampire to turn her, but Klaus seemed to have taken care of that. She was furious when she found out that he'd sent word to every vampire in the quarter that any of her pleas were to be ignored, with the consequence of death should his order be defied. She'd almost levelled the city in her rage, once more trying and failing to kill Rebekah…_

_Not long after, Marcellus signed up for the war and left…_

_She would always remember that day with glee._

_Of course, when her mother had eventually discovered her spell work, and then the true reason for it, she had thrown her out onto the streets. She had caused her family great shame through giving in to the connection she felt to her mate, she was told. But it wasn't such a bad thing to no longer live with the woman. Their relationship soured the moment that Renée had dared to suggest that Kol had had her spelled to love him, that he had manipulated her…_

_Arriving on the corner, she took a steadying breath to calm her nerves and any other emotions her thoughts had stirred. Focusing on the Abattoir, she could feel her mate's presence down below the building and smiled to herself, even as the guilt she always felt rose. She never visited him; it was too painful for her…_

" _Mademoiselle…"_

_She turned her head to see a vampire standing and, by the look on his face, it was obvious that he was one of the newest additions to Klaus's little vampire guard._

" _Iz Niklaus 'ere?"_

_A nod._

" _Take me to 'im."_

" _He said he was not to be disturbed."_

 _She gave a pleasant smile. "I do not care. Take me… to_  ' _im…" she murmured, her hand curling into a fist at her stomach just as the first cry left his mouth. She didn't look up as she heard a whoosh and then that voice full of such bravado it made her skin crawl._

" _Belle! There is no need for that, sweetheart…"_

_She stopped, glaring up at him, but she said nothing as she ascended the stairs. She turned her head and ducked away as he tried to kiss her cheek in greeting, walking past him into his office, where she found the Mayor and Elijah waiting._

" _Give me 'is body," she said as soon as Klaus had closed the door._

_His eyebrow rose, and he glanced at his brother, Elijah, who said nothing, not meeting his gaze. He smirked at her, taking Belle's lead in ignoring the Mayor's presence in the room. "No, I think not. I think the time away will do him some good, teach him a lesson."_

_Her jaw locked. "It 'as been four years. Iz zat not long enouv for you to keep us from one anozzer?"_

_Staring at her a moment, his lips spread slightly into a smirk. "No…"_

_Her brown eyes flattened, her nostrils flaring, and both Originals could feel the magic in the air thicken. With a glance, Elijah was guiding the Mayor out with quiet apologies as he planned to reschedule the meeting. Taking a breath to steady herself it was once they were alone that Belle replied, "Why? Because 'e dared to try to make a life for uz wizzout you posing a sreat?"_

_She could tell that she had offended him in some way, his tone harder, voice louder when he responded. "I have never been a threat to the both of you. I recall welcoming you into the family with open arms and a feast…"_

" _Oui! You did… but zat was zen, and zis iz now… and you are a sreat now… You daggered my mate. You stole 'im and our future from me…"_

" _He betrayed me!"_

_A harsh laugh barked from her lips. "'e wanted to get away from you! Away from your lies, your manipulations, your control! From zat dagger! 'e wanted to be wis me!" she whimpered, tears stinging her eyes before she took another moment to calm herself, her voice darker when she finally continued. "But you could not bear to see your siblings 'appy when you are so mizerable yourse—"_

_She was cut off as his hand closed around her throat, her body slammed against the wall. Her face grew red and she weakened rapidly, her fear making her eyes wide as she struggled against him, the black and red of his eyes, the dark veins on his cheeks, the fangs…_

_With all her will, she lifted her hand, closing it into a fist, but just when the aneurysm would have begun, he released his hold on her, turning from her as he panted and snarled, hands in fists as he calmed himself down. He looked back over his shoulder at her as she wheezed for breath, the door opening as a vampire entered. She heard it when he spoke this time, telling them to get her a glass of water, and she lay on her side, her eyes closed as the fear and recovery made her dizzy._

" _If you were not family …" he snarled, and she blinked up at him, swallowing thickly and removing her gaze. "If you were_ _ **anyone**_ _else…" She flinched as the door slammed shut upon his exit._

_Slowly, she moved her gaze to the brother that she had not seen rejoin them, and he only looked at her when he could not resist the ice of her cold stare any longer. The look in his eyes melted that ice, turning it to liquid fury._

" _You should leave, Belle," Elijah advised quietly, his voice laced with something that caused her fingers to twitch._

_She sneered at him but lifted herself from the floor anyway, gripping the closest thing to her in her weakness. Feeling his gaze on her still, she whipped her head around to look at him, waiting._

" _I—"_

" _Wat?" she spat, voice hoarse from her ordeal. "Do not tell me one of my mate's murderers is sorry!" She watched as he took a breath then tried to come close to her but she backed away. "Do not! You disgust me! You and ze rest of zis 'orrible family…" Spitting at his shoes, she glared at him, his image made unclear by the watery film of her tears and she breathed in then turned and stormed out of the door._

_She was thankful she was able to make it to the street before the first sob broke from her throat. She was damned if she would let them see how they had broken her._

**2011, Mystic Falls.**

Her fingers traced the length of thick parchment as she read the words written there in old ink. With an attentive ear, she reached the end and gingerly turned the page, brow furrowed as she took in the description of the spell and the image below of the ritual layout. It wasn't until she reached the end of the page that she realized why this was yet another spell to add to the list of others that would not work.

Sighing harshly, she snapped the book shut and threw it down on the table just as the shouts began.

Eyes tightening, she looked to the door, hesitating… but the low whimper of pain that met her ears was something she could not ignore. She stood and followed the noise out of the room and down the hall, pausing in front of Klaus's bedroom door.

She knew the reaction that she would garner in doing this, but she could not help herself. She had, as she always did when they lived together in close quarters, made useless the soundproofing spells Klaus always had installed upon his personal rooms. She knew that he took great (misplaced) shame in the nightmares that terrorized him, but she was here and she wanted to help. A lot had changed in one hundred years, but she understood him more now than she had then and if no other would brave his temper enough to fight through that shame to give him the comfort he needed, she would.

Belle opened the door and passed through.

The nightmares had been expected. When she had informed him that Mikael had been released from his prison, she was watchful enough to see the split second of terror that flickered in his eyes, the old emotions he would identify as weakness clear as day. It was part of the reason why she was up so late in the middle of the night, poring over grimoire after grimoire, set on finding the location spell powerful enough to break through any cloaking and protection spells Mikael had already gotten. His stepfather's abuse still haunted him, it was clear to her, dictating his every move and every word, the reason for his strained relationship with his siblings, and the insecurities that caused him to try to control them. It was not right, not in the least, and her anger had not left her, but it was now mingled with a sad understanding and the hope that if the Mikaelson siblings repaired their relationships, things would be better. It was clear to her that all he wanted  _was_ his family, a loving family that he could be sure would not leave him… nor ostracize him one day due to his different parentage. Perhaps if they could get through to him, he would stop his terrorizing.

After a thousand years, something had to give.

Most days, she ceased to believe it was possible. She would firmly believe he was the cold hearted bastard he wanted everyone to see him as. But it was now, at times like this, where he was asleep and his face was screwed up with pain or fear as his demons caught up with him that she saw the real him.

The tortured boy who only wanted love and approval but felt asking for such was weak and thus constantly went back and forth between forcing his siblings into staying with him and rebuffing them entirely to protect himself, to prove that he was not weak and he did not need anyone.

Sometimes, Belle wished Niklaus would talk to someone. But since she knew that would never happen, she at the very least wished he would find his mate. Love did not take away the scars of one's life nor mend the broken pieces, but it did help to soothe those scars and rough edges as well as the beast within and that calm might just be enough to change his approach to things. This person would be able to show him that he could trust, and that it was not weak to do so. At the very least he would have someone who would support him… if they did not just make him worse.

Another shout, and she had to refrain from continuing down that line of thought so she could attend to her brother, flashing to his side. She did not touch him, knowing from experience that he was a light enough sleeper that he would register the touch, wake, and attack without thought. He'd quickly apologised and retrieved blood bags for her in order for her to recover as fast as possible, but still—that was not something she wished to experience ever again.

"Niklaus," she said, her voice clear and loud, a sound she knew would snap through his dream easily. It did just as she thought it would and the cries lessened, his body laxing against the pillows as she stood and backed away. With only one more call of his name, softer this time, his eyes opened and she watched as he looked around the room anxiously before pausing on her form, jaw locking, a dark look that she knew well crossing his face as he realized what had happened.

She looked away as he tried to regain composure, not wanting to trigger him further than her mere presence in the room did. When he sighed and spoke, voice thick with sleep, she glanced back.

"What are you planning tomorrow?"

Belle was not surprised that there was no mention of what had happened. She had tried that before, too, to speak to him about the nightmare or what she had witnessed, but he'd only lashed out. Thus, without batting an eyelash, she gave him a small smile and answered the question, growing more frustrated as she explained the difficulties she was encountering.

"I need to restock my ingredients as well as find some for the spell… which I am 'aving much trouble in finding, I will let you know… none of the journals I 'ave read of Kol's 'ave told me anysing new, or told me where I can even find somesing as powerful as we need… simple spells 'ave not worked…"

The lack of response caused her to look at him once more and she raised an eyebrow at the look in his eyes as he stared at her before breaking the gaze and shaking his head. "You're not going anywhere."

Hackles raising and eyes narrowing at the order in his tone, she huffed incredulously, removing her gaze as he got out of bed. "I believe you cannot tell me wat to do, Niklaus… if I wish to leave, you cannot stop me."

The snarl and the thump of his fists meeting the armoire harshly caused her lips to purse. She bit the inside of her cheek as he continued. "Belle… we already discussed this. Until he is dead, you are not to leave these walls."

"I—"

"I vowed I would keep you safe until it is time for Kol to return to do so instead—"

A growl left her, her arms flying around her in show of her exasperation. "I am not some  _petite fille_ you cannot protect 'erself!"

"— _and_ I will allow  _no one_ , not even  _you_ , to stop me from doing that. When you find the spell,  _I_ will collect whatever you need for you."

"But I cannot die-you made sure of zis-"

He gave her no room to explain her reasonings for being the one to go—which she felt were quite sound.  _She_ was the witch after all, and she knew what she was doing and looking for. He could easily get the wrong thing and that would only cause them to lose time they did not have.

Instead, he spoke over her.

"Besides, you said you haven't found the spell so there's no reason to leave. There are still some grimoires you have not checked. I suggest you do that instead."

He was in no way  _suggesting_ anything and that was crystal clear to the hybrid who glared at him, baring her fangs, before she flashed from the room, slamming the door, ranting under her breath because how was she supposed to find Mikael—let alone cast  _any_ spell Niklaus might demand of her—if she did not have enough of the ingredients needed?

Leaving the way she did meant she was not there to see the way his tense and falsely-confident façade deflated, his eyes haunted as he stared back at his sweat soaked sheets. No. No, Belle was not going anywhere until Mikael was located and taken care of, and locating him could easily be done with the grimoires at her disposal and the many spells in her arsenal. When time came for the collection of ingredients,  _he_ would be the one to go.

In the meantime, whilst she researched, he would prepare himself for what was to come. It had been just under a century since the last time he'd had an encounter with his step-father. This time he had the means to kill him permanently and he would not hesitate in doing so, no matter what the man said. His tormentor would die by  _his_ hands. He would trust no other with this task, not even Belle.

This was his task, a task that had rested upon his shoulders for a thousand years.

His anticipation mixed with his fear and determination.

Finally, he could show Mikael that he was not what he said he was. He was not weak, and he had not been broken. He could never be broken. He was  _the_ Original Hybrid; the most powerful being on earth, and immortal to boot. He would shove Mikael's mortality right in his face and live on whilst he withered on the other side, his legend overtaken by the legend of his death and the name of the one who had vanquished him.

It didn't matter what Mikael said. If he let them, his words would cut deep like a sharp knife-like the sword he could still vividly recall the feel of as though it was still buried in his shoulder, pinning him to that bloody tree. But he wouldn't let them.  _He wouldn't_. He was strong. He was no longer the little boy desperate for his father's love and ready to do anything to prove himself.

Those thoughts and more swirled in his head as he changed the sweat-soaked sheets, showered, and then slipped into bed, finding it harder to get to sleep as each and every shadow formed a face he did not want to see…

Belle only went to sleep when she could hear Klaus sleeping peacefully down the hall and the words on the page of the grimoire she was studying ran together, becoming incomprehensible. Tomorrow, she would wake early and get out of this mansion one way or another.

To hell with what the merde up the hall said.

**Tibet, China.**

The brunet's teeth were gritted as he looked around the stone room. As it was a secluded monastery, news of the massacre had not reached anyone's ears. Even then, there was no one left alive to contact him, which had probably been her purpose in the first place.

And thus, without the warning, it had been quite a shock to arrive and find that the person he was looking for was missing. The room, already in chaos, was the victim of his anger and concern and he stared at his destruction now, deep in thought. Hearing someone enter in a whoosh, he glanced up and pressed his lips together at the sight of the dark skinned woman leaning against the wall. Just the carefully-but not carefully enough-concealed look of "I knew it" on her face caused him to growl under his breath.

"You should have listened to her when you visited her last time. You should have known this was going to happen."

"She said she would try to be better."

"That was because you were leaving her. Which, in all honesty, probably only made it worse."

He swallowed. "I was going to come back for her."

The woman simply tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Did she know that?"

He bared his teeth. "I don't need this. We have no idea where-"

"We have every idea. Your sister is smart. I am sure she knows of our plans if she's broken out of here with such pomp and ceremony."

His growl didn't stop her.

She rose from her graceful slouch against the wall and turned on her heel, walking through the archway. She cast a look over her shoulder at the dead bodies within the room, nose scrunching delicately at the smell. "We should leave. They're dead by a few days at least, which means she has a head start. I'll meet you back at the car. We fly to Paris tonight."

**Mystic Falls.**

Several hours later, a colourful sunrise washed over the landscape of Mystic Falls, bathing it in a beautiful glow.

Belle was already awake, listening carefully to the steady breathing down the hall. She'd originally thought to leave when she woke but she knew if she did that Niklaus would know sooner. If she waited for him to leave their home, she could simply leave after him and he would be none the wiser.

Besides, it would not hurt to peruse the grimoires for a little while longer… perhaps then when she left to restock her supplies (and spend some time surrounded by nature, the very thing the witchy side of her still adored and craved), she would also be able to get whatever ingredients were specific to the spell she would be performing.

Nonchalantly greeting Niklaus a half hour later when he came to say good morning (check she was still there), she read through the spellbook, getting impatient the longer it took for Klaus to find a reason to leave so that she could do the same. Sighing and rubbing at her temples as she finished that grimoire, she opened another and set to work, her attention half taken by Klaus as he moseyed around in his studio, the sound of his paintbrush meeting canvas setting her on edge. Was this truly the one day that he would keep to himself and not leave the mansion since they'd arrived in this awful town?

As the hours ticked by, that certainly seemed to be the case. However, as luck would have it, just past one PM, she heard his phone chirp. Hearing him pause and then obviously look at the message if the silence was any indication, the frustrated-but defeated-sigh made her smirk.

The look was gone from her face by the time he'd whooshed to her room and opened the door, replaced with mild but expectant curiosity.

"Wat?" she asked, setting the grimoire down on the centre table in front of her and leaning over the cold stone to look at him, not hiding her amusement as he explained that Caroline-the girl that Belle knew was the focus of somewhat of a little crush (nay, infatuation)-had requested his assistance in locating Stefan. "Your petite girlfriend requested your 'elp to find anozzer man?"

A growl rose in his throat as he sent her a glare. "If we find Stefan, Damon will not kill you. So it is in your best interests that I help."

Belle made a sound of amusement. "Wat would I do wizzout you?" she asked dryly before her lips quirked and she rounded the table, leaning against it, head tilted as she smirked and raised an eyebrow. "And ze two of you working so close? Zat is necessary as well?"

Klaus ignored her ribbing. "I'll be gone a little while. I'm meeting her at the Mystic Grill."

Jumping at the chance to leave, she followed after him as he turned and made his way out into the hallway, feeling that perhaps if their attention would be on finding Stefan, someone she herself was protecting behind Klaus's back, then she should accompany him and do what she could to lead them away from his trail. "You do not want me to come with you? I would be the best candidate for a witch, non?"

He scoffed. "Your little spectacle the other day-though understandable," he amended at her harsh glare, " _did_ cause a few problems, sweetheart… namely, Damon calling for your head on a spike. And whilst this temporary alliance does come with the condition that you get to  _keep_ your head, it is, nonetheless, best to keep you out of his sight." He smirked. "His ego is still a little fragile."

She smirked at that.

"Besides, you have work to do…" he reminded her, raising an eyebrow as he looked pointedly back through the open door of the room they'd both just left, to the numerous grimoires that lay open all over the table in the centre of the room.

Rolling her eyes and straightening, she, too, directed her gaze back to the grimoires before flashing inside and picking the one she wasn't finished with up. "Fine. Aller," she dismissed him with a wave of her hand and raised chin, looking down her nose at the grimoire rather than watching as he disappeared out the front door of their home, his phone in hand as he texted the little blonde girl.

She stretched out her hearing to follow him as he went, listening to him drive away in his car as far as she could until she could hear him no more. Lingering just in case this was some sort of trap of his to make sure she abided by his instructions to stay home, she continued to read the next few relevant spells, hoping that luck would be on her side and she would find the spell she needed to break through any cloaking spells and then locate her father in law.

And though it wasn't-not entirely-the spell that she last read through in the grimoire did point her in the proper direction and she set that grimoire down, flashing to the bookcase and reaching for a very specific tome that she rarely looked to, cursing herself for not doing so before.

Nik didn't actually know, but Kol had copied their mother's grimoire word for word centuries back. Originally, he'd done so in the hopes of finding a way to undo the catastrophic magic that had made him something that he hated, something that took from him everything that he loved. But as he came to accept-and bask in-his immortality and all the perks that came with vampirism, his reasons for  _keeping_ said copy of the Original Witch's grimoire turned more to studying her ways and learning from them so that he could write his own spells.

And, naturally, when he found his mate, this was one of the first grimoires he'd introduced her to. She'd not had the power and restraint needed to perform some of the trickier spellwork within it, but he'd made it clear that if she hoped to achieve greatness with her magic, then this was one of the cornerstone grimoires to work from. Indeed, the first time she was able to do a more complicated spell of his mother's, Kol had spun her around the room before setting her down on the table to have his way with her.

For now, she pushed back that memory as she flipped through the pages, dimly remembering the session they'd spent discussing the spells that Esther had developed for tracking. It was not the time for distraction, which was the only reason she suppressed any emotions that would cause her to lose focus as she finally reached the page with a satisfied smirk. Her finger traced down the list of ingredients before she grabbed a basket, placing the grimoire down in it and leaving the mansion for the woods around her, basking in the high of her breakthrough.

So much so, in fact, that she was unaware of the vampire following her until it was too late.

Just shy of an hour later, she was checking the list in the basket for the last item she had yet to collect. Humming softly to herself, enjoying her time with nature, she continued on her way, checking the time and her phone for any texts or calls she might have missed from Niklaus. There weren't any, which was relieving as it was concerning, and she sped up as she ventured deeper into the woods, on her way to the falls that had given the town its name. Whilst any water could be used for the spell, Kol had told her there was far more chance of success against stronger magic when the water was fresh and straight from the source.

Mindful of how long she had already taken, she whooshed through the woods to the sound of rushing water, crouching on her haunches, the basket placed down at her side. She didn't hear the vampire slowly stepping closer to her as she took out the steel thermos and filled it to the brim.

"What are you doing living with my Nik?"

A gasp of "merde" and the splash of the thermos falling into the stream as she wrenched her head around to look at the newcomer denoted her surprise. Hand flying to her talisman, she rose in a blur, but there was no chance for her to do anything else as she heard a whoosh, saw a blur… and was suddenly airborne.

With a cry, the breath was ripped from her lungs as she crashed into a tree, her hand reaching for her necklace, but the woman-a redhead, she saw-was there before she could so much as lift her other hand or utter a spell to defend herself, lifting her up against the tree by the neck.

Abandoning all other efforts and reaching for her neck as well, she tried to pry the vampire's hand away from her throat, to fight her off. She was startled by the strength that the female possessed, so close to that of an Original's. She couldn't even answer the question, the grip was so tight, she could feel her brain crying for oxygen, her lungs burning, her limbs growing weak. It was one of the rare times that she felt true fear, the gleam in the redhead's eyes unsettling. Though of course it would not kill her to pass out, anything could happen whilst she was unconscious and vulnerable, and she was starting to curse her own stupidity for not simply listening to Nik in the first place and staying home…

Just as she was about to pass out, she was thrown back into the tree, the threat stepping back and seemingly sizing her up, critiquing her.

"Are you not going to answer my question?" the vampire demanded of her, watching Belle as she struggled to breathe, her bruised neck and vocal chords rapidly healing. But apparently, not quickly enough as the british accent sounded again, enraged. "I want to know  _who you are_ and  _why_ you are living with Niklaus!"

Then she was being moved again. Under a firm hand, she was thrown down like a ragdoll onto the forest floor. Her back was aching but that pain was nothing compared to her fear and the burning of her lungs as she was submerged in water, inhaling liquid, instinctively coughing to get it back up but there was no relief. She was like a worm trying to wriggle free from a bird's claw.

She couldn't see the face of the woman holding her down, didn't see the way that the redhead smiled as Belle's struggles slowed, as though the hybrid's slow, painful (temporary) death was warranted, as though it was deserved. The assailant's wide green eyes were riveted to the writhing form she was holding down, taking great delight in the death of the woman who lived with Nik… a threat to their love…

Just as Belle's struggles finally ceased and she lay dead under the water, she heard it-a voice that she had not heard for nearly a thousand years. Her eyes closed, the brilliant smile spreading wider across her lips, marred only by the guarded disbelief that seemed to color Klaus's tone.

"Aurora…"

The redheaded vampire's entire persona abruptly changed. She rose, turning around and eyeing the man in front of her with such adoration and longing, nothing like the manic killing machine she had been seconds ago. She didn't seem to realize that he was not sharing in her obvious joy as she stepped toward him, intoxicated by his presence, needing closer…

"My sweet love… it has been too lo-"

A snarl ripped through the air, cutting her off, and then  _she_ was the one being manhandled, forced against the very tree she had thrown Belle against, staring into the eyes of the man that she had longed for since the day she had been forced to break his heart.

Her happiness at their closeness was not shared by Klaus, who stared at the woman in front of him in confusion and surprise. But it was clear to see why she might  _think_ her happiness was reciprocated; unfortunate memories, the pleasant ones-ones he'd not allowed himself to think of in one thousand years-were flooding back, making it impossible for him to act. He knew that Belle lay dead, her top half submerged, and that Aurora was the reason, but that was just… not enough in the face of the first woman who had loved him just as much as he had loved her.

Until she hadn't.

And that was the thought that snapped him back to reality. His jaw locked, the mixed emotion settling on coldness and anger as he demanded to know:

"What are you doing here?"

The answer was easy. "I am here for you."

Nostrils flaring, he stepped away from his ex, letting her go. "You made a mistake in coming here, and in killing her."

Jealousy caused her green eyes to narrow and, arms crossing, her lips pursed as she looked back at the vampire-witch still half within the water then back at him. "Who is she?"

A tight smirk appeared on his lips. "As I recall, you were the one to leave me, sweetheart. That leaves you in no place to be feeling jealous."

The remorse he saw confused him for a split second before it turned to suspicion. But he made no move to stop her as she moved closer. "I didn't want to, I couldn't help-"

He chuckled scathingly, raising an eyebrow. "You couldn't help it? You couldn't help but see me as  _a cruel, wretched thing, pathetic, really, and unworthy of anyone's love_ … let alone yours?" As he repeated her words back to her in a dead whisper, he watched her eyes prick with tears, the trembling of her bottom lip, and refused to see himself in her eyes, the echo of his own hurt behind the mask of anger and cruel amusement.

"I was force-"

As she moved forward in desperation, he caught the hands that rose to frame his face, shoving her back against the tree, fury ignited. He roared, "Do not  _lie to me_ , Aurora! What are you doing here?"

She used their almost-matched strength to pull him closer as she tugged her arms-and him-into her body, her eyes fluttering as she felt the length of his torso pressed against hers. Looking into his eyes, she smiled gently.

"You want to know why I have come? Because after a thousand years of trying to erase your touch, your smell, the taste of your lips... I'm here for  _you_ …"

Her voice was only a whisper as she leaned in. They were so close now, she could taste him, but he wouldn't look at her. She needed him to look at her. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you haven't thought about what we had every day for the last thousand years."

Klaus couldn't help himself. The memories of their time together overpowered the painful memory of the last time he'd seen her and he looked into her eyes, the both of them so close… both wanting…

They were so distracted by one another, neither of them were prepared for the moment that Belle rose from the water with a strangled gasp, coughing up the water that had entered her lungs as she got her bearings. Seeing the woman who'd killed her, she didn't even see her brother standing there as she snarled, reaching for her talisman, gripping it as she reached a hand up, curling it into a fist.

But it was in the first cry of pain that she saw it-the reason that she could not kill this woman who had so brutally attacked her. The short spark of panic and pain in Klaus's eyes.

_He cares for 'er._

Plans changed, she flashed behind her instead, pressing her fingers to Aurora de Martel's forehead and watching her fall to the forest floor, unconscious.

"That should keep 'er down for a little while. I will need to pick something up to make the spell more permanent-"

Forcing himself from his thoughts, he summoned that protective anger as he turned the full weight of his stare upon her, tone cold and accusatory. "I think you've done more than enough  _collecting_ for the day, love. Perhaps you could instead explain why you deliberately went behind my back and left our home when I  _told you-_ "

Blinking, there was a flash of guilt that Klaus, in his ire-and fear-only latched onto. A cruel smirk appeared on his lips.

"Ah, so it's now after you've  _died_ that you see the error of your ways. Bloody typical," he growled, picking Aurora up roughly and beginning to walk away.

She watched him go with an air of incredulity before she flashed to pick up her basket of ingredients and careened after him, anger awakened by the abrupt change in his behaviour. Still, she said nothing, knowing better than to do so. That was until he said:

"You need to leave."

She jerked back. "Wat?"

His jaw locked, eyes flashing, and he didn't even look at her. "You heard me."

Flashing in front of him, halting them both, she poked him in the chest. "You did not just say that after one mistake-"

"A mistake that nearly cost you your life. Your pigheaded refusal-"

"Pigheaded?"

He stepped closer, nostrils flared, voice grave. "Yes, love, your  _pigheaded_ refusal to take direct orders for your own bloody safety is infuriating and it makes you a liability that I do not need. Mikael is surely on his way to Mystic Falls, and will arrive here in either the next day or the next hour. I need to be able to trust you and obviously I can't do that with the simplest thing."

He walked past her again but she chased after him.

"Oh, oui? You cannot  _trust_ me? I am ze only one 'oo 'as stayed by your side and zat iz after you daggered my mate, Niklaus!"

"Precisely, your mate, Kol—I'd have thought you would learn not to disobey me."

This only ignited an old fight and she screeched in rage. "So I am to come at your every beck an' call, oui? I am not allowed to sink for myselv? To weesh to be free of you and your machinations, Klaus? I am just anozzer of your minions? But of course, you only killed my mate because it iz such a crime, to want to be  _free_  to do as we like!"

Spinning at that, Belle was forced to stop in her tracks as Klaus stepped right up to her and growled:

"Apparently you do not understand so let me make this perfectly clear to you. We are trying to keep ourselves hidden from a man that would see  _any_ ally of mine-much less his own children-dead. That means we must live without certain freedoms until he is dealt with."

"I was only trying to get ze ingredients—"

"I don't care what you were trying to do! I tell you to do something and you do it!"

"Oooh," was the growl of rage she gave as she watched him walk away from her, anger rising with every step he took.

"You will go home and pack then leave. Do not tell me where you are going, and don't stay in one place too long. I'm not sending you on a bloody vacation, sweetheart."

"Oooooh! You-" she cut herself off with a snarl. "I was trying to do somesing to ease your mind, to 'elp you, you mizerabol, fucking…  _enfoiré_!" she growled at him.

Stopping where he was, his eyes flashed at that particular insult. The irony of it was not lost on him, the fact that Belle now used the same insult that she had when he'd daggered Kol signifying just how far they'd come in their relationship. He didn't want to send her away, but he had to. And the pain of hearing that word was enough fuel to get him to say what he had to next, a snarl leaving him before, in that cold, detached, domineering tone of his, as he turned to her and he spoke the words that he knew would infuriate her enough to get the desired effect.

"I assure you, love, my french isn't the slightest bit rusty and I spent far more than enough time in New Orleans to pick up on the nuances of your particular dialect. Perhaps I am the bastard you say I am, but the fact remains that I have told you that you need to leave and that is what you are going to do. Go home, pack your bags, and  _leave_. I have no use for you here anymore."

It was the spark of hurt at that last line that gave him pause but she was not around to witness it, flashing off barely a second later with a hitch of breath. Klaus's eyes closed as he held the woman who had just killed his youngest brother's mate closer to his body. He knew that part of his anger was because Belle had seen through his walls and seen the part of him that did not wish to hurt a woman some part of himself still loved, despite all that she had said to him. It was not anger at her, but anger at himself-for being  _weak_. He could hear Mikael's chastisement, his scoff at his weakness, at his need for love even from those who'd made it clear they saw him as nothing…

But Belle was not one of those people and regret rose, his shoulders sagging and face falling with defeat. He was still just as resolute that she would have to leave, but he did not want it to be on such terms. Sighing, he looked heavenward before flashing off after his sister, eyes tight when he got close enough to the mansion to hear the angry sounds of her actions as she did indeed pack, the mutterings under her breath as she flashed around her bedroom to collect things. Placing Aurora down in front of the fireplace, he made his way upstairs to Belle's bedroom, walking more slowly now-prolonging the coming discussion though resigned to its inevitability all the same.

"I 'ave dohne ze spell…"

His eyes closed in another wave of guilt as she refused to face him, tone clipped and cold, accent still thick in the face of her rightful ire. She had found the spell. That was why she was out there. She wasn't merely stubbornly going about restocking for general spells. No, she had found  _the_ spell that would give the answer they needed, a spell that he had not even asked her to do, and he only felt worse as he recalled her furious admission: " _I was only trying to do somesing to ease your mind."_

She was out there, and nearly died, for him.

Immediately on the tip of his tongue was the fact that she could have called him, could have told him what she needed, but… he didn't speak, the next words she spoke striking him silent with a nauseating wave of fear.

"'e is en route to Mystic Falls. 'e was stationahry wen I waz doing ze spell, but no longer in Georgia. I wou' say 'e shou' reach Mystic Falls in a day, per'aps two, if 'e continues 'is jerney at 'is current rate."

Silence reigned. Neither of them spoke, Belle too furious to do so and Klaus not knowing what to say. Finally, he settled on a much quieter repeat of what he'd said near the falls.

"I told you not to leave the house."

Her jaw locked audibly at that but a glance over her shoulder at him told her that he was not here to fight and honestly she was relieved by that. Sighing as she abandoned packing, she turned toward him. "And you were right to. I see that now. And I won't do it again…" She couldn't even help the slightly begging tone. She did not want to go, and not just because of Niklaus and the fight that he would now have to face alone…

She didn't want to be any more separated from her mate than she already was. Not  _again_.

Klaus could see that and he hated to do it, but…

"I am not completely defenceless, Niklaus…"

His eyes flashed up to hers as he raised a challenging eyebrow.

"You were against Aurora. You will be against Mikael."

Stubborn, her chin lifted, as she crossed her arms under her breasts. "You cannot know that. I was caught of guard; I will not be wiss 'im."

"And  _you_  cannot know  _that_. Mikael is unlike-"

"I remember."

"And you were nearly killed then.  _Permanently_. So what did I do?"

She rolled her eyes, coming around slowly. "You sent me away… I wandered alohne-away from my mate, detached from everysing zat would remind me of 'im-for sirty years." She swallowed, looking at him. "I cannot do it again."

He gave a small smile. "It will not be as long, love… that, I swear to you. But it is necessary. It isn't only Mikael who is after your head. Our enemies increase in number by the day, Aurora's sudden reappearance only proves that. I need you safe or my brother  _will_ kill me… and I rather enjoy living."

Her lips twitched ruefully though she cursed them for doing so.

"But you made sure that I could not die, Niklaus… there is no reason-"

"Belle… please…"

The tone of his voice caused her to stop and look at him, seriously look at him. He met her gaze for a moment before his jaw locked and he looked away. "Mikael will have a witch with him, at least one."

"Zen you should 'ave one as well…"

His hand rose, and the words died on her lips as she frowned, not understanding, arms crossed under her chest. "I know that you cannot die, of course I do-as you say, I was the one to make sure of it. It is not because I think you weak…" He took a breath. "I cannot have distractions, love, and I know that Kol wouldn't want you so close to danger again. More than that, the magic that made you indestructible could easily be found out and reversed."

She still had some protest left in her-she would be careful, she would make sure no one knew-

"If you were  _anyone_ else…"

That line-the same line he'd said a hundred years ago when he'd stopped himself from ending her life the first time-made her look at him, to see the apology and the resolve all in one. She knew then that she truly had no choice and she sighed, nodding.

"D'accord…"

The hybrid's eyes closed briefly in relief that she had finally given up the fight and he smiled at her as he opened them again, seemingly thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again, shocking her.

"Find Stefan and stay together… I will call you the moment it is safe for the two of you to return."

A moment of silent communication passed through them, her shock and guilt met with Klaus's acceptance as Belle realised that he  _knew_ what Stefan was to Rebekah, and had perhaps always known. Was that why he had sent her after him, so that she would see and remove the spell that kept him enchanted with the doppelganger?

It shocked the last bit of fight out of her and she swallowed before giving a small smile, turning and packing the last few things in silence as he waited by the door. Turning, she made her way toward him in powerful strides only hesitating when she stopped in front of him, their gazes connecting for a few moments before she leaned forward and kissed both of his cheeks, not meeting his gaze as she looked over his shoulder when she spoke.

"I will do the spell and go. We will see eash ozzer again, Niklaus."

With a nod, Klaus watched her walk down the hall before making his way to his studio, listening as she set up and then chanted the spell that would keep Aurora unconscious. He listened to her leave, stretching his hearing as far as it would go until she was truly gone and his eyes closed, the façade dropping now he was left utterly alone. He ignored the easels and canvases-both filled and empty-around him as he burned with the emotions within him, all fighting for dominance.

Until he chose one and set the once-full bottle of bourbon down on the table as he flashed to Aurora's body, looking down at her. She was still just as beautiful as she had been when they'd been together. He wasn't sure if it was merely those memories that kept him from killing her by the falls but, even now, he could barely touch her. It angered him. How could one woman ruin him so? She had essentially carved his heart out of his chest and then laughed in his face, and yet here he was, looking down upon the woman who had done so with such conflicting emotion…

" _I turned from you because I do not love you."_

" _I thought I did, but it's as if I see you clearly for the first time, and I find you a cruel, wretched thing, pathetic, really, and unworthy of anyone's love, let alone mine."_

" _After all, your own mother turned against you. If she who gave you life could come to loathe you and then be snuffed out by your own hand, then what hope is there for you?"_

His jaw locked, face stoning as he rejected it, rejected the affection and love that lingered within.

" _You're breaking my heart…"_

Swallowing, he grasped her body and flashed down into the basement. He didn't even care for ceremony, merely dropping her there to deal with later, needing her out of sight and out of mind as she had been the past one thousand years. He flashed back into his studio and slashed a blank canvas with black and bleeding red, his thoughts slowly moving away from  _her_ and focusing upon nothing but the fight to come, possessed by his need to show one half of the creators of everything he had become just how much he had exceeded their expectations and proved them wrong.

He would fight for the peace that he and his family deserved at long last and he would  _win_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts? What do we think of Aurora? Did I write her well? How about the rest of what happened in this chapter?
> 
> What do you think we are going to see in the next one?
> 
> You probably don't know this, but in case you prefer to read my stories on ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN, I have started posting there under the same penname. You can also get any sneak peeks and updates etc. on how stories are going between uploads in my facebook group - ncbexie25 Fanfics. I would love to see you there! 
> 
> Thank you so much for everyone's support and love. It has been a very rough year filled with ups and downs, but you guys have helped me so much.
> 
> I will hopefully see you soon... please give me all of your thoughts in the form of a review. :)
> 
> Until next time,
> 
> ncbexie25

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are interested and liked this chapter—please let me know if you're with me!
> 
> Not really sure on a posting schedule, but I'm thinking perhaps weekly? If there is one at all…
> 
> Thanks again and please review—I have missed reading your thoughts,
> 
> ncbexie25


End file.
